


Chronicles of Task Force S

by Jake7901



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friendship, Harley captured, Harley saves Batgirl, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rescue, Revenge, Team Up, Villains to Heroes, fight, task force s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake7901/pseuds/Jake7901
Summary: A new government task force is formed consisting of the ladies of Gotham. Harley Quinn: gun hand and muscle. Selina Kyle/Catwoman: master of stealth and claw. Poison Ivy: brains and commander of vine and vegetation. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Team leader and gadget queen. A task force sent in to do covert rescues and take down criminal organizations too dangerous for normal operatives.





	1. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operatives are gathered and sent on their first mission

Poison Ivy slowly opened her eyes. She was strapped to a chair in a small room. She looked down and saw that the sundress she was wearing in her greenhouse had been replaced by a skintight, black bodysuit with green leaf and vine patterns on it and black boots.

 

“Where am I?” Ivy asked.

 

“You’ve been selected so serve on a special task force” a voice said.

 

“I have NO interest in the Suicide Squad” Ivy said “I’m not even a prisoner anymore.”

 

“This is not Task Force X” the voice said “we are assembling a team to go after a drug operation. Everyone we have selected has a reason to fight.”

 

“Oh yeah” Ivy said “what’s mine?”

 

“They are constantly slashing and burning vegetation and forests to expend their operation.”

 

“Fine, I’m in” Ivy said “am I going in alone?”

 

“No” the voice said “we have three other operatives who will meet you in the field.”

 

“How am I going to get there?” Ivy asked.

 

Suddenly she was hit in the head and everything went black. Ivy’s eyes opened and she found herself falling to earth. She gasped, suddenly a parachute opened and she began floating down. The parachute got caught on a tree branch as she landed. Ivy had the tree branch lower her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she heard a clicking sound and turned around to see a man with an AK47 pointed at her head. Suddenly a gloved hand clamped over the man’s mouth from behind and the point of a knife came out of the front of his throat, causing blood to splatter on Ivy. She closed her eyes and began to wipe the blood off of her face. She heard the body fall.

 

“Fancy meetin’ you here” a familiar voice said in a New York accent.

 

“Harley?” Ivy asked.

 

She opened her eyes, revealing Harley Quinn smiling at her holding a bloody knife wearing wearing tight leather pants that were red on the right and black on the left, a black combat boot with spikes attached to the toes and spurs on the heels on her right foot and a red one on her left. A ripped white crop top shirt with a face on it and a red leather vest with spikes on the shoulders. Her face was painted white with a black mask over her eyes and black lipstick. Her hair was in pigtails with the ends in long, thin leather pouches.

“So ya’re one a’ the three people I’m supposed to be workin’ with” Harley said “weird. They attack our house, drag us away, lock us in separate rooms and we end up workin’ togethah.”

 

“Why are you here?” Ivy asked.

 

“They use child labor” Harley said “ya know I got a soft spot for kids.”

 

Harley wiped the blood off of the knife on the man’s shirt and put it in her boot.

 

She picked up his AK and said “let’s go find the othahs, whaddaya say?”

 

“Sounds good” Ivy said.

 

Harley began walking through the brush with Ivy close behind.

 

“Wait” Ivy said.

 

Harley stopped and asked “what’s up?”

 

Ivy put her hand on a tree and said “there is someone hiding in a tree in front of us, that one.”

 

She pointed at a tree. Harley pointed the AK at the top of the tree and slowly approached. A person jumped out of the tree and grabbed the rifle, landing on Harley. Harley fell on her back, put her foot in the person’s stomach and flipped them over her. Harley jumped to her feet, pulled the knife out of her boot and got ready as the other person stood up. Suddenly vines grabbed the other person and lifted them into the air.

 

"Enough" Ivy said.

 

“Ivy?” the person asked.

 

“Kitty?” Harley asked.

 

“Harley?” Selina asked.

 

Ivy lowered Selina to the ground. Selina walked over in her leather catsuit and asked “you guys too, huh?”

 

“Yeah” Harley said “how’d they get ya here?”

 

“They’re killing jaguars, supposedly to protect workers” Selina said.

 

Someone walked up to them and said “I’m working with you three?”

 

“Batgirl?” Ivy said.

 

“Yes” she said as she approached in her normal costume “here are your ear pieces and communicators.”

 

Harley, Ivy and Selina took the ear pieces and put them in.

 

“Testing” the voice said.

 

“Who are you?” Ivy asked.

 

“Call me Alpha” the voice said “we have your tracking beacons on radar, there is a supply drop three hundred yards north of you.”

 

“OK” Selina said “but, why did you want the four of us anyway?”

 

“You are the perfect team for this operation” Alpha said “Batgirl is highly trained in martial arts and hand to hand combat and her utility belt could prove very useful. Catwoman is a master of stealth and safe cracking. Harley Quinn is very skilled with firearms and melee weapons such as knives, bats and sledge hammers or mallets. And Poison Ivy is your secret weapon with her ability to communicate with and control plants. Now, you will find all necessary equipment at the supply drop. Get moving! out.”

 

“Well, let’s go” Ivy said.

 

Harley nodded and followed, Selina followed looking around. Batgirl sighed and followed. They found a large crate with a parachute attached. Harley pulled the KABAR out of her boot and pried it open. She put the knife back and pulled the lid off. There were several large cloth bags with their names on them. Harley opened the bag with her name on it and found her .357 revolver, a baseball bat and an M21 sniper rifle with a silencer. Catwoman’s bag had her diamond tip clawed gloves, a whip and three bolas. Batgirl’s had her utility belt. Poison Ivy’s had a case full of her seeds and pollens.

 

“So they broke into our houses, kidnapped us and went through our stuff?” Harley asked.

 

“We can be mad about that later” Selina said “right now, we have work to do.”

 

“Ok” Harley said “but where do we go?”

 

“The main operating location is seven hundred yards to the northeast” Alpha said in the earpiece.

 

“Can ya hear everything we say?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes” Alpha said “push the button on your earpiece and you can communicate with each other as well.”

 

“Let’s get this over with” Batgirl said “I’ll be watching you three. I don’t trust you.”

 

“Ya might wanna learn to trust us if we’re gonna be watchin’ each othah’s backs” Harley said “lead the way.”

 

Batgirl sighed and began walking with the others in tow. When they reached the edge of the forest near the compound. Harley laid down and readied the rifle.

 

“Ya got binoculars in ya belt?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes” Batgirl said.

 

“Pull ‘em out and call targets” Harley said “we need to drop th’ guards without ‘em seein’ any bodies.”

 

“I am not going to help you kill anyone” Batgirl said.

 

“Then give me the binoculars” Selina said.

 

Batgirl took them out and handed them to Selina and said “just so you know, I don’t like this plan.”

 

“Ya got a bettah one?” Harley asked.

 

Batgirl thought and said “yes.”

 

“One that won’t get at least one of us killed?” Ivy asked.

 

“Well” Batgirl said “there is a chance that-”

 

“Just let Harley shoot them” Selina said. She started looking the compound over with the binoculars and said “I see six targets outside. First is on the roof at eleven o’clock, sniper.”

 

Harley aimed and said “I’ve got ‘im, just say when.”

 

“Now” Selina said.

 

Harley fired, killing the sniper.

 

“Good shot” Selina said “next target is by the trucks, ten o’clock.”

 

Harley aimed and said “got him.”

 

“Wait for my word” Selina said “there’s another one walking away from them, let them get some distance.”

 

Selina waited a few seconds and said “take ‘em.”

 

Harley fired, killing him.

 

“Nice” Selina said “one o’clock two targets talking, you might be able to get them both in one shot, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Harley aimed and fired, the bullet hit the first one, passed through and hit the second killing both of them.

 

“Great shot” Selina said “two more, first one by a shed. One-thirty.”

 

Harley aimed and said “on him.”

 

“Fire” Selina said.

 

Harley fired, killing him.

 

“Last one” Selina said “corner of the building about nine-thirty. Fire when ready.”

 

Harley aimed and fired, killing him.

 

“Looks like we’re all clear” Selina said.

 

“Great work, both of you” Ivy said “now we need to move in. Selina, move into position to take the side door. Batgirl, find a place you can zip line from straight to the side door to enter with Selina. I’ll move around the front with Harley and provide a distraction.”

 

“No” Batgirl said “nobody put you in charge. I was made team leader. Here’s what’s going to happen: Catwoman, sneak to the side door. Ivy take the front door and I’ll take the back door, we’ll all attack together and surprise them. Harley will stay here to provide sniper cover.”

 

“I like Red’s plan bettah” Harley said “stayin’ in pairs is much safer than splittin’ up and a distraction would let ya and Kitty get in a lot easier.”

 

“No” Batgirl said “we’ll do it my way.”

 

“Batgirl is the team leader on this mission” Alpha said “you _will_ listen to her. Move in and disable the compound and gather any intel you can.”

 

“Fine” Ivy said.

 

“Ya guys be careful” Harley said.

 

Selina, Ivy and Batgirl began to move into position while Harley kept an eye on things through her scope. Batgirl found a hidden position and waited.

 

“Let the villains cause a little commotion then move in” she thought to herself.

 

Suddenly she heard AK fire on the hill where Harley was positioned.

 

Batgirl pushed the button on the earpiece and said “Harley, what’s going on up there?..Harley answer me!”

 

She heard several people talking in a language she didn’t understand. She pulled a translator out of her utility belt and held the earpiece next to it. The translator began repeating what they said in English.

 

“Do not kill her, the boss wants her alive.”

 

“She just killed nine of our men.”

 

“I don’t care, the boss wants her alive.”

 

“She has something in her ear.”

 

Harley’s earpiece was cut off.

 

“I’m going back for Harley” Ivy said in the earpiece.

 

“No” Alpha said “she knew the risk. Continue with the mission, you can attempt to rescue her afterwards.”

 

“Ivy?” Batgirl said.

 

She heard the language again and turned on the translator and heard “do not touch her, she is poisonous!”

 

“Get the headband on her now! It will block her communication with plants.”

 

“Got it, she is powerless.”

 

Ivy’s communicator shut off.

 

“Catwoman, get out of there” Batgirl said “Catwoman?”

 

A voice came on Selina’s communicator and said “we have captured your team Barbra Gordon, yes we know who you are. We know these people are your enemies. Come inside and we shall talk and you will not be harmed. If you refuse we will find you and deal with you.”

 

“Ok” Batgirl said “I’m coming in.”

 

She slowly walked into the compound. Ivy was tied to a chair with a strange looking device on her head around her temples. Selina was against the wall with her arms chained to the wall above her. Two men dragged Harley in. Each of them was holding one of her arms.

 

Harley was kicking her legs and struggling as she yelled “I’M GONNA KILL YA! YA FAMILIES! EVEN YA PROM DATES!”

 

Another man stepped forward and hit her in the stomach with the stock of his AK47 as hard as he could. Harley exhaled and spit blood and stopped struggling.

 

“Now then Barbra” a man in a white suit said “we are willing to let you go free. If you tell us what you are doing here, who sent you and leave the villainous scum with us.”

 

“Well” Batgirl said as she reached for her utility belt “no!”

 

She pulled out two bat-o-rangs and threw them at the men holding Harley, knocking them out and freeing Harley. Harley saw she was free and pulled a pistol out of one of the men’s belts. She shot the man who hit her and grabbed his AK. She shot the chains holding Selina, freeing her.

 

“Kitty, get Red!” Harley said as she shot another gangster.

 

She ran over to him with the AK in her right hand and grabbed the dead man’s AK in her left. She continued shooting the gangsters as Batgirl continued throwing bat-o-rangs. Selina freed Ivy and took the device off of her head. Ivy stood up as vines rose through the floor and wrapped around the remaining gangsters. Ivy held her hand out and looked around the room. She quickly closed her hand into a fist, causing the vines to crush the gangsters. Harley dropped the AKs and walked over to one of the men who dragged her in.

 

She reached into shirt and pulled out her .357 and said “this is mine.” She put it in the holster on her belt and said “let’s find the kids and blow this joint.”

 

“Well done” Alpha said.

 

“I’m the only one with an earpiece” Batgirl said.

 

“Take it out and hold it out” Alpha said.

 

Batgirl did it and said “ok.”

 

“Well done ladies” Alpha said “the ear pieces also have speakers. They are very high quality. You have completed your first mission. Welcome to Task Force S.”

 

“S?” Selina asked.

 

“Yes” Alpha said “for Sirens and Sidekick to Batman. We made an anonymous phone call to warn the drug lord you were coming. You proved yourselves. We will contact you when we have another mission.”

 

“Next time jus’ knock on the door” Harley said.

 

“We will contact you when you are needed. We will send a helicopter to pick you up and bring in a cleanup crew. They will deal with the child laborers and any other leftover business.”

 

They waited outside and climbed onto the helicopter when it landed.

 

“They didn’t tell me I had to make four stops” the pilot said “I don’t know if I have enough fuel.”

 

“You don’t haveta make four stops” Harley said “just drop us off at a bar in Gotham.”

 

“Can do” the pilot said.

 

“Why a bar?” Selina asked.

 

“I could use a drink after this ordeal” Harley said.

 

“Why?” Batgirl said “we won.”

 

“When they came aftah me on the hill, two of them tried to…have their way with me.” Harley said.

 

“Really?” Batgirl said “what happened?”

 

“I shot ‘em” Harley said “I stopped ‘em before they could do anything, but it gave me flashbacks to certain memories of the Joker and things he did to me.”

 

“Aw” Batgirl said “your precious Mr. J wasn’t always an angle to you?”

 

“Stop!” Harley said “I’m done with him! For good! I live with Red now! I hate him!”

 

“Could’ve fooled me” Batgirl said “I thought you always ran back to the Joker at the first opportunity. Just drop everything and run back to Puddin’.”

 

“No!” Harley said “I like livin’ with Red! She’s like a sistah! She makes me happy and makes me feel safe! I’ll nevah abandon her again!” She clung to Ivy and said “Red’s my family! I love her! She’s my sistah!”

 

“Uh-huh” Batgirl said “so-”

 

“Leave her alone!” Ivy interrupted “unless you want to wear a thorn covered vine for a necktie.”

 

The pilot landed the helicopter near a bar and waited. Harley, Ivy and Selina got out. Batgirl sighed and got out too. They walked into the bar and approached the bartender. They were the only people in the place.

 

“What’ll it be, ladies?” the bartender asked.

 

“Beer” Harley said.

 

“Red wine” Ivy said.

 

“Whiskey” Selina said.

 

They got their drinks and walked over to a table. Batgirl got a martini and sat at a different table and watched them.

 

“You ok Harl?” Ivy asked.

 

“I will be” Harley said.

 

Ivy raised her hand and snapped her fingers and asked “can we get some fried cheese sticks over here and can you change that TV to cartoons?”

 

“You got it” the bartender said.

 

“Thanks” Ivy said.

 

“Thanks Red” Harley said.

 

She took another drink of her beer. The Bartender changed the TV and brought a basket of cheese sticks to their table.

 

“Eat up, Harl” Ivy said “and watch your cartoons.”

 

“Yeah” Selina said “it’s ok, we all know you’re strong enough to put the Joker in the ground if you wanted to.”

 

“And you’ve got Selina and I right with you if you need us” Ivy said.

 

Harley nodded and ate a cheese stick. Batgirl was surprised, Harley really did look hurt and she, Ivy and Selina acted almost like family. Batgirl stood up and walked over to their table.

 

“What?” Selina asked.

 

“I just wanted to apologize” Batgirl said “for what I said to Harley.”

 

“It’s…it’s whatevah” Harley said “ya already said ya don’t trust us. I didn’t expect much, like your plan.”

 

“What do you mean?” Batgirl asked.          ,

 

“I’m crazy, not stupid” Harley said “I actually have a genius IQ, I was a psychiatrist, remembah? Ya took me outta the picture, by leavin’ me on the hill, because ya knew from our battles I can fight like a wild cat. Ya sent Kitty to the side door alone, because ya knew it would be a good distraction for ya and because ya knew she’d be captured without backup. If ya wanted her to go alone, ya know she could scale the building, slip in through the ceiling and take down the boss without bein’ seen. Ya sent Red to the open front loadin’ door so they would overwhelm her. Ya wanted her out of the way ‘cause she could take down the entire compound by herself. Then ya would just waltz in, throw a few bat-o-rangs, free Red and Kitty and walk out the big hero and take all the credit. Am I wrong?”

 

Batgirl looked at her wide eyed and said “I…I…you…how?”

 

“Yeah” Harley said “if there’s anothah mission, I ain’t goin’ unless Red’s the team leader.”

 

Harley drank the last of her beer and asked “ready to go home Red?”

 

Ivy finished her wine and said “yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Wait, you two actually live together?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yeah” Harley said “evah since I left the Joker. Jus’ like I said.”

 

She laid the money on the table and they left.

 

“I’m out too” Selina said.

 

She paid for her drink and left. Batgirl sighed and paid for her drink and left.

 

Several weeks later, there was a knock on Harley and Ivy’s door. Harley opened it and found Selina.

 

“What’s up Kitty?” She asked.

 

“They’re calling us in again” Selina said “gear up.”


	2. Black Canary Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successful completing their first mission, Task Force S is sent in to rescue Black Canary from a deadly criminal organization.

All characters are owned by DC comics

 

“They’re calling us again” Selina said “gear up.”

 

Harley walked into her room and opened her closet. She took off her pajama pants and tank top and put on tight black jeans, a red tee shirt and black combat boots. Then she split the sea of red and black clothes and opened a hidden door. She drew her.357 from her belt and emptied the bullets out and pulled out a box of jacketed hollow points. She loaded the .357 with the jacketed hollow point bullets and put it back in the holster. She emptied the rest of the box and lined her belt with them. She grabbed her baseball and put it on her back on a sling and grabbed a twenty-five pound sledge hammer. She closed the hidden door and walked back out to meet Selina. Ivy was waiting with her in a green button up shirt, cutoff shorts and green tennis shoes.

 

“Let’s go” Selina said.

 

“Go where?” Harley asked.

 

“There’s a car outside waiting for us” Selina said.

 

They walked outside and found a black car in the driveway.

 

“A black sedan for a secret mission, how cliché” Harley said.

 

Selina opened the door and they all climbed in. Batgirl was already waiting for them.

 

“About time” she said as the car started driving away.

 

As they rode, Harley pulled the KABAR out of her boot and began to sharpen it.

 

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous to do that in a moving car?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Nah” Harley said “I’ve done it a million times. Don’tcha evah sharpen your bat-o-rangs?”

 

“Yes” Batgirl said “but not in a car. Please put it away.”

 

Harley sighed and put the knife back in her boot and said “fine, I’ll do it later.”

 

Eventually the car stopped and they got out. They were in front of a large white building. Several men came out of the building and led them inside.

 

“Miss Quinn, I’ll need your weapons while you are here” One of them said.

 

“No, I don’t think so” Harley said “I’ll jus’ hold on to ‘em.”

 

They were led into a small room.

 

A tall man in a black suit with black hair walked in and said “welcome ladies.”

 

“Alpha?” Selina asked.

 

“Yes” he said “now we have a very important mission for you.”

 

“What is it?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Black Canary was captured by an unknown criminal organization. We are sending you in to rescue her and take down the organization.”

 

“Do we take ‘em out or just hurt ‘em?” Harley asked.

 

“Don’t be afraid to kill them” he said “our intel says they are all armed and will shoot at the drop of a hat.”

 

“Can do” Harley said.

 

“Any other questions?” Alpha asked.

 

The others were silent.

 

“Outstanding” Alpha said “there is a helicopter waiting on the roof.”

 

They walked out of the room and were led up to the roof. The escort stopped and they climbed onto the helicopter.

 

“Ooo neat” Harley said as she looked over the M134 minigun mounted in the side door.

 

“Don’t touch it” Ivy said.

 

“Aw c’mon” Harley said “pleeeeeeease?”

 

“No” Ivy said “come over here and sit down.”

 

“Fine” Harley said.

 

She walked over to Ivy and sat down next to her.

 

“Ok” Batgirl said “we need a plan, so we-”

 

“Stop” Harley said “we don’t know the ground or the buildings or what the bad guys are packin’. Let’s just wait an’ see what happens when we get there.”

 

They were mostly silent during the helicopter ride. Ivy counted her seed supply, Harley sharpened her KABAR, Selina sharpened her clawed gloves and Batgirl just watched them.

 

“Two minutes” the pilot said.

 

They all got ready and waited for the ‘copter to land. The pilot touched down a mile away from the compound.

 

“Well, let’s get going” Selina said.

 

They began making their way towards the compound. Selina was leading them, stealthily moving staying in cover. She stopped and motioned for the others to stop.

 

She moved back to the others and said “there’s one person ahead. Ivy, can you take care of it.”

 

“Yeah, I got it” Ivy said.

 

A root came out of the ground behind the guard. It wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him to the ground. Harley put her hammer down and ran towards the guard. She jumped, landing on her knees on his chest.

 

She pulled her knife out, put it to his throat and put her finger to her lips and said “shhhh.”

 

He nodded. The others walked over, Selina was carrying Harley’s hammer.

 

“How many people are here?” Ivy asked.

 

“Go to Hell” he said.

 

Harley pushed the knife into his skin, drawing blood and said “that wasn’t very nice, the lady asked ya a question. It’d be in ya best interest to answer her.”

 

“I will be killed if I say anything” he said.

 

Harley glared and said “I’ll ki-”

 

Ivy pulled Harley’s .357 out of the holster, put it to the man’s head and said “I’ll kill you if you _don’t_ say anything.”

 

“Ok” he said “there are three hundred and fifty on sight, one hundred off sight.”

 

“Thanks” Ivy said.

 

She pistol whipped him in the forehead, knocking him out. She handed Harley her .357. Harley put the knife in her boot and put the revolver back in its holster.

 

“I think my charm is startin’ to rub off on ya, Red” Harley said “ya’re startin’ to use my lines and tactics.”

 

“Oh God, I am” Ivy said.

 

Harley stood up and Selina gave her the hammer back.

 

“I’ll never understand why you use such bulky, heavy weapons” Selina said.

 

“Hey, I’m a lot stronger than I look” Harley said “and it’s a big downsize from my usual mallet.”

 

“True” Selina said “I can’t even lift that thing.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Kitty” Harley said “it’s only a hundred pound mallet, and that’s the small one”

 

“Let’s finish this conversation later” Batgirl said “we’ve got to go save Black Canary.”

 

“Alright” Ivy said “Selina, see if you can find us a safe path through.”

 

Selina nodded and said “Ivy, you and Batgirl stay here and keep out of sight. Harley, you come with me.”

 

Harley nodded.

 

“Ok follow me” Selina said.

 

They began sneaking towards the compound.

 

“Why didja want me to come?” Harley whispered.

 

“I might need your gymnastic and acrobatic skills” Selina whispered.

 

“Oh ok” Harley whispered.

 

After a few minutes, they spotted the compound.

 

“To bad we don’t have that sniper rifle this time, huh?” Harley whispered.

 

“Yeah” Selina whispered “looks like we’re doing this the old fashion way. Go get Ivy and Batgirl, I’ll keep watch here.”

 

“No problem” Harley whispered “be back in a flash.”

 

She ran back and returned with the other two.

 

Batgirl took out her binoculars and looked the buildings over and said “I see two main buildings. One looks like a warehouse, the other looks like barracks. We should split up and search. I’ll take the warehouse.”

 

“Take Harley with you” Ivy said “Selina and I will search the barracks.”

 

“I’d rather work alone” Batgirl said.

 

“Well, like it or not, I’m goin’ with ya Bats” Harley said.

 

“Fine” Batgirl said “let’s go, and don’t call me Bats.”

 

She began walking to the warehouse with Harley close behind. They got to the door, but it was locked.

 

“I’ll get my blowtorch” Batgirl said.

 

“I got a bettah idea” Harley said.

 

She pushed Batgirl out of the way and smashed the door open with her hammer.

 

“Ever heard of stealth?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yeah” Harley said “c’mon.”

 

She slowly stepped inside and looked around. A man approached them. Harley stepped back and raised her hammer.

 

“What are you doing?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Shh” Harley said.

 

The man stepped out the door and Harley brought the hammer down on his head. The hit knocked him straight to the ground and he lay motionless.

 

“Fifty bucks says my hammer takes out more goons than your bat-o-rangs” Harley said “ya in?”

 

“No” Batgirl said “this isn’t a game. Stay focused.”

 

Harley stepped forward and swung the hammer like a bat, hitting a man who was charging them in the ribs. There was a loud crack as he was sent flying into the wall.

 

“Practice what’cha preach” Harley said.

 

“Come on” Batgirl said as she ran inside.

 

Harley ran after her, hammer ready. They were easily making their way through the warehouse. Batgirl was surprised at Harley’s skill and agility, even with the heavy hammer. Something landed in front of them as Harley hit a man with a rifle.

 

“GRENADE!” She yelled as she tried to kick it away.

 

The grenade went off right after Harley kicked it.

 

Harley pushed herself up to her hands and knees. She had a terrible headache and her ears were ringing.

 

“Concussion grenade” she thought.

 

She looked around and saw the unconscious henchmen with an AR15 lying next to him. Batgirl was unconscious on her stomach a few feet away. She crawled over to Batgirl and rolled her onto her back. She grabbed the back of her suit below the collar and dragged her over to the rifle. She grabbed the rifle in her right hand and stood up. She began firing the rifle with her right hand and dragging Batgirl towards the exit with her left. Batgirl came to and saw she was being dragged across the floor. She looked up and saw Harley dragging her with one hand and shooting with the other.

 

“Quinn?” she said.

 

“What?” Harley asked as she kept going.

 

“Why…why are you doing this?” Batgirl asked “why didn’t you just leave me after the way I’ve treated you?”

 

“We’re on a team” Harley said as she stopped and ducked behind a crate to reload “ya’re a pain in the butt, but ya’re our pain in the butt. Like it or not. Can ya walk?”

 

“My leg is killing me” she said “I don’t think so.”

 

“We’ll get Red to look at it when we get outta here” Harley said.

 

She gabbed Batgirl and put her over her shoulder and stood up and began firing again while backing towards the door.

 

“How did you do that?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Those huge mallets ain’t made a’ feathers” Harley said “Red enhanced my strength, reflexes and agility. Remembah?”

 

She continued towards the exit with Batgirl while firing at all of the henchmen she saw. Suddenly, a bullet hit Harley in her left side.

 

She fell to her hands and knees and Batgirl fell off of her shoulder as Harley yelled “damn it!”

 

She grabbed the back of Batgirl’s collar and began dragging her towards the exit again. She made it outside and closed the doors and slid the barrel of the AR15 through the handles, holding the door shut. She put her back against the wall and slid down and sat down next to Batgirl.

 

“Red, Kitty” Harley said in her communicator “can ya hear me?”

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Selina asked.

 

“We need help” Harley said “I took a bullet and Bats can’t walk.”

 

“Where are you?” Selina asked.

 

“Outside the warehouse, side entrance” Harley said “hurry, please.”

 

A few minutes later, Ivy and Selina came running up. Ivy dropped to her knees next to Harley and lifted her shirt to look at the wound.

 

“Ok, hold on” Ivy said.

 

She pulled a small plastic case out of her back pocket. She opened it and took out a small plastic bottle and pored a clear liquid on the wound. She opened another plastic container and took out a seed and held it close to the wound. A small vine grew and slid into the bullet wound. Harley winced and gritted her teeth as the vine slowly came back out with the bullet. Ivy poured more of the liquid on the wound, then she took out a round container and opened it, revealing a green cream. She dipped her finger in the cream and spread it over the wound. The cream sealed the wound and stopped the bleeding. She gave Harley a small pill. Harley put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it. Ivy stood up and held her hand out. Harley took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet.

 

Harley hugged her and said “thanks, Red.”

 

Ivy returned the hug and said “you’re welcome.”

 

“What was that?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Medicines, pain killahs and remedies Red created” Harley said “ya need to check Batgirl’s leg Red, she can’t walk.”

 

Ivy knelt next to Batgirl and felt her leg.

 

“Your hip is dislocated” Ivy said “I’ll put it back but it will hurt, brace yourself.” Ivy grabbed Batgirls leg and said “one, two, three!”

 

Ivy popped her hip back into place. Batgirl groaned in pain. Ivy stood up and held her hand out.

 

Batgirl looked at her and asked “what are you doing?”

 

Ivy sighed and said “I’m trying to help you up.”

 

“Ya gotta learn to trust us” Harley said.

 

“Why?” Batgirl asked “we’re enemies, remember? We’ve been fighting for years, why should I trust you now?”

 

“Did I or did I not jus’ take a bullet draggin’ ya sorry butt to safety?” Harley asked.

 

“Well” Batgirl said “yes, but-”

 

“I just treated your injury when I could have easily poisoned you” Ivy said.

 

“We may be villains, but we aren’t Satan” Selina said “we were actually considered heroes when we were the Sirens.”

 

“Come on” Ivy said.

 

Batgirl took her hand and Ivy pulled her to her feet.

 

Batgirl sighed and said “Ivy, can you” she took a breath “help with the guys in the storage building, P…Please?”

 

Ivy nodded. Harley walked over to the door and pulled the AR15 out of the handles and pulled one of the doors open. Ivy stepped forward as vines came through the ground and wrapped around the henchmen.

 

Harley walked in and yelled “WHO SHOT ME?!”

 

One of the henchmen smiled and said “I did! I was aiming for the bat lady! Sucks I didn’t kill either of you!”

 

Harley approached him and drew her .357. She put the barrel under his chin and pulled the trigger.

 

“HARLEY!” Batgirl yelled.

 

“He shot me” Harley said “and he tried to shoot ya. Red, would ya do the honors?”

 

Ivy nodded as the vines began to constrict around the henchmen.

 

“Ivy” Batgirl said.

 

“She’s not killin’ ‘em” Harley said.

 

She stepped forward and yelled “listen up! I wanna know where Black Canary is! If somebody tells me most a’ ya will live! If not, well I’ve got plenty a’ bullets and the vines can crush ya like a bug!”

 

“Nobody will tell you anything” one of them said.

 

Harley slowly approached him smiling. She the barrel of her revolver under his chin and pulled the hammer back.

 

“Ya sure?” she asked “ya don’t wanna end up like ya friend, do ya?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare ya dumb broad” he said.

 

Harley smiled and pulled the trigger.

 

“Next” she said.

 

“OK! OK!” one of them said “she’s in the basement of the barracks.”

 

“Guards?” Harley asked.

 

“Three” he said.

 

Harley kissed his forehead and said “thanks sweetie.” She turned around towards the exit and said “let’s go.”

 

She reloaded her revolver as they walked to the barracks.

 

“How do you do that, Quinn?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Do what?” Harley asked.

 

“Just kill without remorse” Batgirl said “how do you do it?”

 

“Well, I’m kinda crazy” Harley said “who am I kiddin’, I’m nuttier ‘n a bag a’ peanuts, that really helps. I also convince myself they deserve it.”

 

She put her revolver away and took the bat off of her back.

 

“Where’s your hammer?” Ivy asked.

 

“The grenade destroyed the handle” she replied.

 

“Grenade?!” Ivy asked.

 

“I tell ya ‘bout it later” Harley said.

 

They reached the door and Selina pushed it open then stepped inside. A man with a knife rushed her. Selina sliced his stomach with her claws, then slashed across his face, blinding him. She punched him in the face, knocking him out. She motioned for the others to follow her. A man rushed them from the side, Harley hit him in the face with the bat. Batgirl found the stairs and looked down and saw shadows moving. She saw a shadow hit another shadow in a chair and Black Canary grunted.

 

“Harley” she whispered.

 

Harley walked over to her.

 

“They’re beating her, we need to stop them now. If we try to go in and knock them out, they could kill Canary or use her as a shield” Batgirl whispered “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but take ‘em out.”

 

“Ya sure?” Harley whispered.

 

“Yes” Batgirl said “they deserve it and it might be the only way to get Canary out safely.”

 

Harley nodded and handed Batgirl her bat and said “hold this.”

 

She pulled the KABAR out of her boot and started down the stairs.

 

Black Canary was glaring at the two men in front of her, laughing and hitting her. She was tied to a chair and there was tape wrapped around her head, over her mouth, silencing her sonic screech. There was a third man standing by the stairs watching them. Black Canary saw movement behind the third man. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand clamp over his mouth from behind and someone slit his throat. The person held on and laid his body down quietly. She gasped through her nose when she saw Harley Quinn stand up clutching a bloody knife. Harley moved the knife to her left hand and drew her revolver and aimed. She shot one of the men in front of Canary in the head. She quickly shot the other one and approached Canary.

 

“Hiya Birdie” Harley said as she put the revolver in its holster.

 

She knelt down and cut Canary’s legs free. She immediately kicked Harley in the face, knocking her down.

 

Harley checked her nose for blood and said “now, that wasn’t nice. Batgirl! Get down here! They’re dead!”

 

Batgirl came down the stairs and saw Harley’s bloody nose.

 

“What happened?” She asked.

 

“She kicked me” Harley said “I killed everybody to save ‘er and didn’t even threaten her and she still kicked me when I cut her free.”

 

Batgirl approached Canary and said “take it easy, we’re here to help.”

 

She started unwrapping the tape from Canary’s head and finally got it all off.

 

“You’re working with Harley Quinn?” Canary asked.

 

“Yes” Batgirl said “and Poison Ivy and Catwoman.”

 

“Are you insane?” Canary asked.

 

“Yup” Harley said.

 

“Not you!” Canary said.

 

“No, I’m not” Batgirl said “I’m being forced to work with them, although I am starting to come around.”

 

“What?” Canary asked “you’re starting to like working with villains?”

 

“They aren’t that bad” Batgirl said “Harley took a bullet dragging me out of harm’s way.”

 

Canary looked at Harley. She pulled her shirt up and showed Canary the bullet wound.

 

“The four of us were sent here to save ya” Harley said “now, if ya promise _not_ to hit me I’ll finish cuttin’ ya free.”

 

“Ok” Canary said.

 

“Ok, ya promise?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes I promise” Canary said.

 

Harley walked around behind the chair and cut the rest of the ropes.

 

Canary stood up and stretched her arms and said “thanks.”

 

“No problem” Harley said.

 

She wiped the blood off of the knife on one of the dead men’s shirt.

 

“Let’s go” Harley said as she put the knife back in her boot.

 

She walked back up the stairs with Batgirl and Canary close behind.

 

When they got upstairs, Canary gasped and said “I thought you were kidding about Poison Ivy and Catwoman.”

 

“Nope” Batgirl said.

 

Harley walked out the door and was immediately hit in the back of the head with a board. She stumbled forward and was hit in the forehead, knocking her out.

 

“Harley!” Ivy yelled.

 

A man stepped inside holding the board and asked “who’s next?”

 

“YOU’RE NEXT!” Ivy yelled as she ran forward and tackled him.

 

She held him down as a root came through the floor, wrapped around his neck and began twisting until there was a sickening crack and the man lay still. Ivy ran to Harley and started to pick her up. She was hit in the head with a crow bar, knocking her out, then the door slammed shut. Selina ran forward and tried to push it open, but it was locked.

 

“We’ll find another way to the helicopter” Canary said.

 

“We can’t just leave Harley and Ivy” Batgirl said.

 

“Why not?” Canary asked “they’re villains, remember? This way they’ll be out of our hair with no blood on our hands”

 

“Would you leave Batman or Green Arrow behind?” Selina asked.

 

“Of course not” Canary said.

 

“We’re not leaving Harley and or Ivy” Selina said “we’re a team, just like the Justice League.”

 

“We’re not leaving anyone behind” Batgirl said “you can go ahead and leave if you want, but I’m staying with Selina to save Harley and Ivy.”

 

Canary sighed and said “Fine I’ll stay and help, just don’t tell the Justice League I helped save villains.”

 

She walked over to the door and used her screech to break it off the hinges.

 

“Look” Batgirl said pointing at the warehouse.

 

Selina and Canary looked and saw a door closing on the warehouse.

 

“Come on” Selina said as she ran towards the warehouse.

 

Batgirl and Canary followed close behind. Selina got to the door and ripped it open and walked inside.

 

She heard a voice say “tie it tight!”

 

They began searching and heard the voice say “good, her hands are turning purple, wake her up.”

 

The heard the sound of someone being hit. Canary stopped over a drain in the floor.

 

“Listen” she said.

 

They all gathered around the drain.

 

Selina knelt down and said “it looks like it just goes straight to a basement.”

 

“Hang on” Batgirl said “I’ve got an idea.”

 

She took a small camera on a wire out of her utility belt and lowered it through the drain. She took out a small monitor and they all gathered around it. The camera showed Harley tied to a chair. Her nose was broken and bleeding, there was blood running out of the corner of her mouth and her left eye was blackened. There was a man in front of her punching her.

 

He stepped back and said “talk! Who sent you?!”

 

Harley spit out a mouthful of blood and said “ya call that a beatin’? That’s just Saturday night with Mistah J.”

 

“Leave her alone!” Ivy yelled.

 

“We’ll get to you” he said “they guys are finding pretty plants to burn.”

 

Batgirl pulled the camera back up and said “we have to get down there NOW!”

 

“Stand back” Canary said.

 

She inhaled and screeched at the drain, causing some of the floor to collapse.

 

“Good work” Batgirl said.

 

She jumped into the hole, Selina was close behind. Canary took a breath and jumped it. Batgirl rushed the man hitting Harley and tackled him. She punched him as hard as she could, knocking him out cold. Two men came in carrying flowers and small shrubs. Selina charged them and pulled out her whip. She swung it at the man on the right, wrapping it around his neck. She used the whip to pull him into the other man, knocking them both down. She began to beat them and didn’t stop until both of them were bloody and unconscious. Selina used her claws to cut Ivy free. Batgirl began untying Harley.

 

“Just use my knife” Harley said “my weapons are on that table.”

 

Batgirl grabbed Harley’s knife and cut her free.

 

“Thanks” Harley said.

 

Batgirl gave her the knife and Harley put it back in her boot. Harley walked over to her pistol and put it in the holster.

 

Ivy walked to Harley and asked “you ok Harl?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good” Harley said “ya know I can take a punch, Red. Are y’ok?”

 

“I’m fine” Ivy said “let’s get to the helicopter.”

 

As they left the compound, Canary turned around and used her screech to level the buildings. As they climbed into the helicopter, Harley helped Batgirl up and pulled her into a hug. Batgirl was stunned but slowly returned the hug.

 

“Thanks again Bats, er Batgirl” Harley said.

 

“You…You can call me Bats if you want” Batgirl said.

 

“Well, look who’s startin’ to lighten up” Harley said.

 

“Don’t get used to it” Batgirl said as she pushed Harley back.

 

Harley sat down next to Ivy and said “let’s get outta here.”

 

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard today” Batgirl said.

 

“I guess I owe you guys a drink” Canary said


	3. Saving Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wakes up to find Harley gone. She calls in the rest of the task force to find and rescue her, only to find out foul play was involved

All characters are owned by DC comics

 

Ivy woke up and stretched, she walked into the kitchen. It was her turn to make breakfast.

 

After making salad for herself and bacon and eggs for Harley, she stepped towards Harley’s room and said “Breakfast Harl!” She waited a minute and said “Harl? You awake?”

 

She waited a few minutes later, then she walked to Harley’s room and pushed the door open. Harley wasn’t in bed or anywhere in the room. Her .357 was still on her nightstand and her boots were at the end of her bed with the KABAR knife still in the right one. She took out her cell phone and called Harley. She heard the Looney Tunes theme music and looked where it was coming from and saw Harley’s phone on her pillow.

 

Ivy immediately called Selina, she answered and said “hey Ivy, what’s up?”

 

“Have you seen Harley?” Ivy asked.

 

“No” Selina said “is everything ok?”

 

“I don’t know” Ivy said “I woke up and Harley was gone. All of her weapons and clothes are still here.”

 

“That’s not like her at all” Selina said “I’ll be right over.”

 

“Thanks” Ivy said.

 

Fifteen minutes Later, Selina arrived on her motorcycle. She walked into the house and was met by Ivy.

 

“I haven’t touched anything in her room” Ivy said.

 

“Let’s go look” Selina said.

 

They walked to Harley’s room and looked around.

 

“What’s this?” Selina asked as she pulled a piece of paper out from under Harley’s pillow.

 

She unfolded it and read it.

 

She handed it to Ivy and said “you better read this.”

 

Ivy looked at it and read “we have taken Quinn for a solo mission. Alpha: Task Force S.”

 

“I’ll get Batgirl” Selina said “we might need her. Good thing she actually gave us a contact number after the team was formed.”

 

“What makes you think she’ll help?” Ivy asked.

 

“After Harley took a bullet to save her last time, Batgirl really warmed up to her” Selina said “besides, she’s a hero remember? It’s her Job to help those in need.”

 

“Ok” Ivy said “I’ll get dressed, get some supplies and meet you at your apartment in twenty minutes.”

 

“I’ll be there with Batgirl” Selina said.

 

Ivy quickly put on a green button up shirt, Daisy Duke cutoffs and green tennis shoes. She filled her pockets with seeds and pollens, then ran to her car.

 

When they met at Selina’s apartment, Batgirl and Catwoman were waiting for her in their normal costumes. They quickly got into Ivy’s car and she drove to the large white building they were taken to before the previous mission. Ivy parked the car and walked towards the door with Selina and Batgirl close behind.

 

When they got to the door, two men stopped them and asked “can we help you ladies?”

 

“Task Force S official business” Batgirl said “step aside.”

 

“I’m afraid we have to get clearance to allow you inside” one of them said.

 

Ivy walked forward and pushed them out of the way and walked inside. Batgirl and Selina followed. They walked to Alpha’s office and Selina kicked the door open and the three of them walked in. He immediately tried to stand up and reach for something in his desk. Ivy threw two seeds at him. Vines quickly wrapped around him and his chair. Tightly strapping him to the chair and immobilizing his arms.

 

“What do you want?” he asked.

 

“We want Harley” Ivy said “where is she?”

 

Alpha just looked at her.

 

“If you ever want to summon Task Force S again, you’ll tell us what you did with Harley” Batgirl said.

 

“She was sent to south America on a solo mission” he said “Harley Quinn is a wild card, a great fighter and great addition to the team. We just had to make sure won’t talk if she’s captured.”

 

“So you kidnapped her and sent her in without any weapons to get captured and interrogated just to see if she’ll talk?” Ivy asked.

 

“Yes” Alpha said “we were going to tell you in a few days.”

 

“You couldn’t have just put some ski masks on some of your lackeys and done it in a warehouse by the pier?” Selina asked.

 

“I didn’t think of that” Alpha said.

 

“We need coordinates and transportation” Batgirl said “we’re going in after her.”

 

Selina and Ivy both looked at her.

 

“I don’t know if I can arrange that” Alpha said.

 

“You can do it” Ivy said “if you enjoy breathing, I suggest you do it now.”

 

The vines tightened around him.

 

“Ok” he said “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Ivy leaned in close and said “if anything happens to Harley, I will hold _you_ personally responsible and when we get back, well let’s just say you will not enjoy it.”

 

A little while later, they were waiting in Alpha’s office while he made several phone calls.

 

Alpha hung up a phone and said “unfortunately, we do not have any planes or helicopters available.”

 

“Then give me the coordinates” Batgirl said “I can secure transportation.”

 

Alpha wrote the coordinates down and handed the paper to Batgirl.

 

“Let’s go ladies” she said.

 

“Where are we going?” Ivy asked.

 

“You two go wait for me at Catwoman’s place” Batgirl said “I’ll get the Batjet and meet you there.”

 

“Really?” Ivy asked.

 

“I owe Harley” Batgirl said “and like she told me when she saved me, ‘we’re on a team, like it or not.’ I’ll meet you as fast as I can.”

 

Ivy and Selina were sitting in the parking lot outside Selina’s apartment, waiting for Batgirl. They heard the Batjet approaching and stood up. Batgirl lowered the Jet and hovered above the parking lot and lowered a ladder. Ivy and Selina quickly climbed the ladder and into the jet.

 

“Hang on” Batgirl said as she flew away.

 

“It’s nice to be in here and _not_ be strapped to a chair” Ivy said.

 

“Was that a joke?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Harley would have laughed” Ivy said.

 

“We should be there in two hours” Batgirl said.

 

The next two hours felt like an eternity as the jet flew at top speed.

 

They finally arrived at the coordinates and Batgirl landed the jet. They climbed out and looked around.

 

“Here’s a trail” Selina said “it has fresh footprints.”

 

“Let’s go” Ivy said.

 

After walking for a few minutes, Ivy stopped and said “she’s here.”

 

“How do you know?” Batgirl asked.

 

Ivy smiled, pointed to three dead bodies and asked “do you know anyone else who can sit three throats without alerting anyone?”

 

Batgirl just looked at the bodies.

 

“Besides” Ivy said “the tee shirt she sleeps in is right here.”

 

She picked it up out of a bush.

 

“Which would explain why that man’s shirt and pants are missing” Batgirl said.

 

The continued walking down the small path through the jungles. After finding a few more dead bodies, they came to a clearing with a large building.

 

“I guess we found it” Selina said.

 

“Let’s stay together this time” Ivy said “we don’t know what shape Harley is in. It might take all of us to treat her or free her.”

 

“I agree” Batgirl said.

 

“Ok” Selina said “we need to find a way in.”

 

“How would Harley have gotten in?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Probably that door with scratches all over the lock” Selina said pointing in front of them.

 

“Ok then” Batgirl said “let’s go.”

 

Selina cautiously made her way to the door. She looked around and signaled for Ivy and Batgirl to follow. They kept watch while Selina picked the lock. She opened the door and they snuck inside.

 

“Nice place” Selina said sarcastically.

 

After searching hallways and rooms for a few minutes, Batgirl opened a door and gasped.

 

“Ivy, Catwoman come here” she said “I found the interrogation room.”

 

“How do you know?” Selina asked.

 

“Just look around” Batgirl said as she pushed them inside.

 

Ivy and Selina looked around. The room had chairs with restraints, chains on the wall and spots of blood on the wall and floor.

 

“Look” Batgirl said as she walked over to a table. She held up a clipboard with a picture of Harley and a list.

 

“It looks like a list of what she said” Batgirl said as she looked at the clipboard and said “let’s see, she said: go to hell, drop dead, wouldn’t you like to know, you’ll regret this, I’m gonna cut you apart with a rusty spoon, my friends will kill you, rot in hell, just wait until I get out of here, your mother, and a few things I don’t want to read out loud.”

 

“She’s a tough one alright” Selina said.

 

“Hold onto that list” Ivy said “we’ll take it to Alpha.”

 

Batgirl pulled the paper off of the clipboard, folded it and slid it into her utility belt.

 

“OK” Ivy said “let’s keep looking.”

 

Selina walked to a door in the back corner and opened it.

 

“Over here!” Selina said.

 

Ivy and Batgirl ran to her and saw a small cage with Harley sitting inside. She was wearing a white tee shirt that was too big and tied in a knot with blood stains on the back, a pair of pants that were too big with a strip of the shirt tied around her waist for a belt. Her hair was a mess and she was barefoot.

 

“Harley?” Ivy said as they approached.

 

“Red?!” Harley said as she looked up.

 

“Thank goodness you’re ok” Batgirl said.

 

“As ok as I can be” Harley said “it’s been a rough.”

 

“We’ll get you out of there” Ivy said.

 

She reached down to try to open the door.

 

“Don’t!” Harley said.

 

Ivy pulled her hand back and asked “what’s wrong?”

 

“The bars are electrified” Harley said “trust me.”

 

“Step back Ivy” Batgirl said as she reached into her utility belt.

 

Ivy hesitated, but moved out of the way. Batgirl stepped forward and placed a small device on one of the bars and pushed a button. Electricity surged through the bars, then stopped.

 

“It should be deactivated” she said.

 

Harley held out her index finger and slowly moved it towards one of the bars.

 

“Don’t” Ivy said.

 

Harley stopped and looked up at her.

 

“You’ve been through enough” Ivy said as she reached towards the bars.

 

She grabbed one of the bars and said “ok, we’re good.”

 

She put a small seed in the lock, which immediately grew and broke the lock. Ivy pulled the door open and Harley crawled out.

 

She stood up and stretched then said “man it feels good to stand up again.”

 

“What do you mean stand up again?” Selina asked.

 

“I’ve been in that cage most a’ the time I’ve been here” Harley said.

 

“Here” Ivy said as she took her shoes off “put these on.”

 

“Don’tcha need ‘em though” Harley asked.

 

Ivy simply smiled and asked “when have I ever _needed_ shoes?”

 

“Good point” Harley said as she put the shoes on and tied them.

 

“Do they fit?” Ivy asked.

 

“They’re a little big, but they’ll do” Harley said “thanks Red.”

 

“No problem” Ivy said.

 

“I don’t like these things” Batgirl said reaching for her utility belt “but I brought them for you, borrowed from some of our law enforcement friends.”

 

She held out two 9mm pistols.

 

Harley took one in each hand and said “finally, payback time.”

 

“What did they do to you?” Batgirl asked.

 

Harley just looked at her and said “let’s just go.”

 

She started to walk out of the room.

 

“Harl?” Ivy said.

 

Harley turned and looked at her.

 

“What happened?” Ivy asked.

 

Harley sighed and put the guns in her makeshift belt and said “some guys broke into the house and dragged me out in the middle a’ the night. They put me on a plane and Alpha was there. He told me I needed to go on an important mission to rescue a few kids who were bein’ forced to work in a mine. He said it was a one person mission, easy in an’ out. They strapped a parachute on me and threw me outta the plane. I landed in some jungle and three guys immediately found me. I took ‘em out pretty easily and took clothes from one of ‘em” She motioned to the clothes she was wearing “the boots didn’t fit so I jus’ went without shoes. I got a knife and pistol off of ‘em. I killed a couple a’ goons and snuck past the othahs. I got to the building and went to the room where the kids were supposed to be and found about forty guys waitin’ for me. Needless to say, I didn’t win the fight. They locked me in the cage and only took me out to question me. I didn’t tell ‘em anything. Even when they-” She stopped as tears formed her eyes and she said “let’s get outta here.”

 

“Harley” Batgirl said as gently as she could “what did they do to you?”

 

Harley turned around and pulled up the blood stained back of her shirt, revealing a few dozen long, deep cuts.

 

“They used a whip on you?” Selina asked shocked.

 

Harley winced slightly at the mention of a whip.

 

“Harley” Ivy said.

 

Harley just looked at her.

 

“You’re safe, you’re with Red now” Ivy said “I won’t let anybody hurt you, you know that.”

 

Harley took a step towards her, then ran and fell into Ivy’s arms and buried her face in Ivy’s shoulder. Ivy put her arms around her being careful not to be too rough on the wounds.

 

“It’s ok” Ivy whispered.

 

Batgirl walked over and put her hand on Harley’s shoulder and said “Harley, I know we aren’t the best of friends, but until we get you out of here anybody who wants to lay a hand on you has to go through me.”

 

Harley lifted her head slightly and looked at her.

 

“I promise” Batgirl added.

 

“That goes for all three of us” Selina said.

 

The door to the room opened and two men walked in, one of them had a whip on his belt. Ivy glared at them and turned Harley away from them. Batgirl took out two bolas. She and Selina stepped between the men and Harley. Batgirl threw the bolas at the men’s ankles, trapping their legs together. They both fell and began crawling away with their arms.

 

“Stay here Harley” Ivy said as she let go of her and approached them.

 

Batgirl walked next to her. They each grabbed one of the men and dragged them into the room. The man with the whip pulled it off of his belt and raised his arm looking at Harley.

 

Selina stomped on his arm, pulled her own whip off of her belt and said “you like to whip people, huh?”

 

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said “give him to me Batgirl.”

 

Batgirl let go of his legs and Selina dragged him into a side room. They heard a whip cracking and the man yelling. Harley clung to Ivy and flinched every time the whip cracked.

 

“Should I stop her?” Batgirl asked.

 

“No” Harley said “he’s gettin’ what he deserves. I jus’ don’t think I’ll evah get ovah that sound.”

 

Batgirl finished tying up the man on the ground. Selina came out a few minutes later.

 

Harley let go of Ivy and said “thanks Kitty, he needed to know what it felt like.”

 

“No problem” Selina said “if it makes you feel better, you’re tougher than him. He started saying all kinds of junk about his boss, what he was doing here, what kind of weapons they have here, that kinda stuff.”

 

“Wuss” Harley said.

 

The door swung open and eight men ran into the room. Harley drew both pistols and quickly shot all eight of them.

 

“Let’s go” she said “I’m sick a’ this place.”

 

She started to walk out of the room and towards the exit.

 

“Harley, that way goes out through the main building” Batgirl said.

 

“Yeah” Harley said “I owe a few people a bullet or two.”

 

“You said there were forty men here” Batgirl said “you don’t have many bullets left.”

 

“It’s easy to get more in a situation like this. Kill a man with a gun and take his” Harley said.

 

They all just looked at Harley.

 

“I…I have to do this” Harley said “aftah I left the Joker for good and moved in with Red, I made a promise to myself and to her that nobody would evah do anything like what he did to me and get away with it again. I don’t expect ya to come with me Bats, or you Kitty. I thought Red might though.”

 

“I’ll come” Ivy said “I understand why you’re doing it and I told you I won’t anyone hurt you.”

 

“You’re going to kill forty men for this?” Batgirl asked.

 

“No” Harley said “only the head man and anyone who gets in the way. The guy in charge is the one who told ‘em to whip me ‘til I talked. He came into the room when he was told I wouldn’t talk and said and I quote ‘keep whippin’ that little slut ‘til she talks, passes out or the whip breaks.’ I was whipped until I passed out” she started crying “I was happy when I passed out. I welcomed the darkness, it took the pain away. They poured ice water on me to wake me up and threw me in that damn cage. The whole time that was goin’ on, that sick jerk was just watchin’, laughin’” she wiped her eyes “I’m gonna take ‘im out before I leave this place.”

 

“I’m in” Selina said “normally I would trust you and Ivy to go into hell, kick the devil in the nuts and walk out without a scratch. You’re not at your best though. I mean you were a little slow with the guns. It took you almost twelve seconds to kill eight men with two pistols. That’s usually a seven or eight second job for you.”

 

“I’ll go too” Batgirl said “but I’m not killing anyone.”

 

“Leave that to me” Harley said.

 

“Ok” Ivy said “Selina and I will go first. Batgirl, you bring up the rear. Harley, you stay with Batgirl.”

 

Harley stepped towards her and said “but Red, I-”

 

“Stay with Batgirl” Ivy interrupted “you’re hurt and you’re shaken up. Don’t worry, we won’t touch the head man. We’ll save him for you. I promise.”

 

Harley just looked at her, Ivy saw disappointment in Harley’s blue eyes.

 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again” Ivy said “you’ve been through enough. Just stay with Batgirl, Sweet Pea. I promise I’ll let you finish the boss.”

 

“Ok” Harley said.

 

“Ready?” Ivy asked as she readied a few seeds.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Selina said as she cracked her knuckles.

 

She and Ivy rushed into the room. Batgirl had to physically hold Harley back.

 

“Let me at ‘em!” Harley yelled.

 

“Calm down” Batgirl said trying to hold her back.

 

“No I’m gonna kill ‘em!” Harley said.

 

“I’ve got an idea” Batgirl said.

 

“What?” Harley asked.

 

“I’ve got an idea about how we can scare the boss when Selina and Ivy find him before you take care of him” Batgirl said.

 

“What is it?” Harley asked.

 

“You and me stay out of sight in here and wait. Then when they find him, you can just slowly walk up out of nowhere. That will really scare him” Batgirl said “what do you say?”

 

“Fine” Harley said “but if they hurt Red or Kitty, I’ll kill ‘em all.”

 

A few minutes later, Ivy yelled “Come on in!”

 

“Ok” Batgirl said “go ahead.”

 

Harley began walking through the building. There were men tangled in vines and others were covered in cuts from Selina’s claws.

 

“Over here Harley!” Selina called.

 

Harley approached him and saw him on the ground, pinned down by roots. Harley took out the two 9mms and handed them to Ivy.

 

“Harley?” Ivy said.

 

“Let ‘im up” Harley said.

 

“What?” Selina asked “just off him and let’s go.”

 

“No” Harley said “I wanna see how he can fight when I ain’t chained to a wall bein’ whipped. If he wins, let him walk.”

 

Ivy had the vines release him and he stood up. He quickly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Harley. Suddenly a bat-o-rang knocked the gun out of his hand.

 

Batgirl walked over and said “she’s giving you a chance to live. I know I wouldn’t if I were her. If you try a stunt like that again, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Harley put her fists up and waited. He approached her smiling. Harley punched him in the throat, then in the stomach. She grabbed his head and shoved it down as she brought her knee up, smashing her knee into the face. He fell backwards. Harley dropped to her knees straddling his chest and began punching him in the face over and over. When Harley finally stood up, she was breathing heavily and her knuckles were covered in blood.

 

She stepped back and said “gun.”

 

Ivy handed her one of the 9mms.

 

“Look at me” Harley said “LOOK AT ME!”

 

He slowly looked up at her.

 

Harley pointed the pistol at him and said “I want the last thing ya see to be the face of the ‘little slut’ ya ordahed ya goons to whip until she passed out, who ended up beatin’ ya into a bloody mess and putting ya in the ground.”

 

She pulled the trigger, then emptied the pistol into his body.

 

She looked at Ivy and said “let’s go home.”

 

“Right” Ivy said “we’ll get you taken care of.”

 

“Just one more thing” Harley said as she started to sway slightly “carry me.”

 

She started to fall, Ivy lunged forward and caught her.

 

“Is she ok?” Selina asked.

 

“She passed out” Ivy said “probably from pain or fatigue. We don’t know how much blood she lost. Come on, let’s get her home and treated.”

 

“I’ll get the jet” Batgirl said as she ran outside.

 

Ivy carried Harley out of the building with Selina.

 

“Is she gonna make it?” Selina asked.

 

“Yeah, she’ll make it” Ivy said “she’s a tough one.”

 

The Batjet landed and Ivy climbed onboard with Harley, Selina was close behind. Batgirl flew as fast as she could back to Gotham. Ivy took Harley home and treated her wounds. The next day Ivy let Harley sleep in and made her pancakes for breakfast.

 

“Mornin’ Red” Harley said as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Harl” Ivy said “how are you feeling?”

 

“My back is real sore” Harley said.

 

“It will be like that for a few days Sweet Pea” Ivy said “I’m sorry. I can give you another pain killer if you want.”

 

“Please” Harley said.

 

“Ok” Ivy said “here.”

 

She put the plate of pancakes in front of Harley.

 

Harley began eating and said “thanks Red!”

 

“You’re welcome” Ivy said “welcome home.”

 

“Why’d ya take those pictures a’ my back last night before ya fixed me up?” Harley asked.

 

“Evidence” Ivy said “we’re paying someone a visit today.”

 

“Who?” Harley asked.

 

“You’ll see” Ivy said “we have to pick up a few people first.”

 

After breakfast, they got into Ivy’s car and drove into town.

 

“Are we goin’ to see Kitty?” Harley asked.

 

“Sort of” Ivy said.

 

They got to Selina’s apartment and Selina and Batgirl were waiting for them. They got into the car and Ivy drove in a different direction.

 

“Where we goin’?” Harley asked.

 

“I made a promise to someone we’d pay them a visit when we got you back” Ivy said.

 

Soon they pulled up to a large white building.

 

“Are we where I think we are?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes” Ivy said “come on.”

 

They all got out and began walking towards the door. Several guards came out of the buildings to stop them.

 

“We’re here to talk to Alpha” Ivy said “step aside.”

 

“No” one of them said “we were ordered to keep you out.”

 

“The lady said move” Harley said as she stepped forward “aftah the past few days, I’ve got a lot of pent up rage. Get outta the way or I’ll use it.”

 

She glared at them, her blue eyes were burning with anger. Several of the guards stepped out of their way.

 

One of them stayed in front of her and said “you think you scare me? I’m not moving.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Harley asked.

 

Ivy grabbed Harley and said “I’ll hold her back for ten seconds. After that, she’ll be on you like green on a leaf.”

 

Ivy counted to ten, then let go. Harley ran towards him.

 

“Ok!” he said as he moved out of the way.

 

“Good choice” Batgirl said “I’ve seen her when she’s angry. It’s not pretty.”

 

They walked in and went straight to Alpha’s office.

 

Harley kicked the door open, walked in and said “Hiya Alphey, I’m baaaack.”

 

“Harley?” he said.

 

Ivy threw the pictures and the list of what Harley said on Alpha’s desk and said “I guess your little plan worked, they whipped and tortured her and she didn’t say a word.”

 

“Huh?” Harley asked.

 

“Oh, we forgot to tell you why Alpha kidnapped you and sent you into a hornet’s nest with no weapons. Why don’t you tell her Alpha? And no lies.”

 

Alpha sighed and said “you are a wild card, Quinn. A great fighter, but we had to find out if you would talk if you were captured. We sent you into a hopeless situation to get captured. We thought they would just interrogate you, we had no idea they would torture you. We were going to send in the rest of the taskforce in a day or two to rescue you.”

 

“I coulda been dead by then” Harley said.

 

“Remember what I said?” Ivy asked “I told you if anything happened to Harley, I would hold _you_ personally responsible.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Alpha asked.

 

“I haven’t decided yet” Ivy said “but we know where you are, so you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Harley stepped forward and punched him, breaking his nose.

 

“Next time ya pull a stunt like this, I’ll save the punch and give ya a bullet” Harley said.

 

“Are we even now?” Alpha asked.

 

Ivy chuckled, then glared at him and said “no.”

 

“What if we need Task Force S again?” Alpha asked.

 

“Make the call” Harley said “but like I said, do anything like this to any of us again and I’m comin’ aftah ya.”

 

“Let’s get out of here” Selina said “before the ice cream shop runs out of gummy worms and peanut butter chips.”

 

“Ya mean it, Kitty?” Harley asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah” Selina said “I think you deserve some ice cream with your favorite toppings, on me.”

 

Harley squealed with glee and hugged her.

 

“You’re…crushing…my…organs” Selina groaned.

 

“Sorry” Harley said as she stepped back.

 

“It’s fine” Selina said “go wait in the car, ok?”

 

Harley skipped out of the room.

 

Once she was gone, Selina looked at Ivy and asked “how do survive those hugs?”

 

“She forgets how strong she is sometimes, especially when she’s excited” Ivy said “I think I’m just used to it. By the way, you might regret offering to pay for her ice cream. Believe me.”

 

“Eh” Selina said “I’ll put it on my boyfriend’s card. She can have all the ice cream she wants.”


	4. Heroes for Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl is contacted about a kidnapped child, granddaughter of a successful business owner. Batman tells her to let the police handle it. Unable to simply stand by, Batgirl calls in Task Force S to help.

Ivy woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes shot open and a vine wrapped around the person shaking her.

 

“A little…tight…Red” a familiar voice said.

 

“Harley?” Ivy asked “what are you doing?”

 

“The…vine” Harley groaned.

 

Ivy had the vine release her.

 

“What are you doing?” Ivy asked again.

 

“Kitty called” Harley said “she said it was important and to bring weapons and anything we need for a bad fight.”

 

“Who are we fighting?” Ivy asked.

 

“No idea” Harley said “but it sounds important.”

 

“Alright” Ivy said with a sigh “get your guns and I’ll get some supplies.”

 

“Ok” Harley said “I’ll meetcha in the livin’ room.”

 

Ivy got dressed and gathered several seeds and pollens from her greenhouse. She walked into the living room and found Harley. She had her .357 in her belt with ammo all the way around the belt. She had a KABAR in her boot, a shotgun on a sling over her shoulder. She was holding a twenty pound sledgehammer.

 

“Where are we going?” Ivy asked.

 

“Kitty said to meet her at her apartment” Harley said “she’ll give us more info there.”

 

“Is your revolver loaded?” Ivy asked.

 

“Yeah” Harley said “it’s always loaded.”

 

“Ok” Ivy said “this just sound a little strange.”

 

Ivy opened the door and it was still dark.

 

“What time is it?” Ivy asked.

 

“Four thirty in th’ mornin’” Harley said.

 

“I’m going to kill Selina” Ivy said “get in the car.”

 

Harley put the hammer and shotgun in the backseat then got into the passenger seat. Ivy started the car and drove to Selina’s apartment. Selina was waiting for them in the in the parking lot with two other people. Ivy parked the car and she and Harley got out. As they walked over to Selina, Ivy recognized one of the people with Selina and gasped.

 

“Harley! It’s Batgirl!” Ivy yelled.

 

Harley drew her .357 and pointed it at Selina and asked “what’s goin’ on Kitty? Ya turnin’ us in? We ain’t done nothin’ wrong?”

 

“Calm down” Batgirl said “I’m not here to arrest you. Like you said, you haven’t done anything wrong. Just put the gun down and I’ll explain.”

 

Harley looked at Ivy, she nodded and Harley put the pistol back in its holster.

 

“Explain” Ivy said.

 

“I was contacted about a mission, but I can’t do it alone and I was asked to keep Batman out of it” Batgirl said “I want to call in Task Force S if you’re willing.”

 

“What do we have to do?” Harley asked.

 

“I can answer that” a voice said.

 

Harley put her hand on her gun.

 

“Please calm down, Miss Quinn” The voice said.

 

An elderly lady stepped into the light.

 

“I need your help” she said “my granddaughter was kidnapped by a group of thugs.”

 

“Didja call the cops?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes Miss Quinn, I reached out to the authorities” she said “but they said there was nothing they could do.”

 

“Please call me Harley” Harley said.

 

“Why did they take your granddaughter?” Ivy asked.

 

“I own one of the most successful cookie companies in the world” she said “I based my operations in Gotham long ago. I never moved when the crimes would happen, I just minded my business. Now my granddaughter is taken and I can’t do anything to help her. Unless I pay a one million dollar ransom.”

 

She began to cry.

 

“Don’t cry” Harley said “You’ll make me cry.”

 

“I’ll pay you ten thousand dollars apiece” the old lady said.

 

“Ok” Ivy said “I’m in.”

 

“Me too” Harley said.

 

“Count me in” Selina said.

 

“You just hired Task Force S” Batgirl said.

 

“What are we, the A Team?” Harley asked.

 

“Funny” Selina said.

 

“Do you have pictures of the kidnappers?” Batgirl asked.

 

“I have security footage of the kidnapping” the lady said.

 

“Perfect” Ivy said.

 

“It’s at my office” The lady said “by the way, my name is Lucy.”

 

“Follow us” Selina said “we’ll lead you to the factory.”

 

Harley and Ivy got back in Ivy’s car and waited. Selina’s car pulled around front and Ivy followed her to the factory. They parked outside and followed Lucy into the factory. As they walked through the factory to the office, Harley stopped and looked at a pile of cookie boxes.

 

“No Harl” Ivy said.

 

“Aw, but Red I love her company’s cookies” Harley said.

 

“We have work to do” Ivy said “eat later.”

 

“Excuse me” Lucy said “I’m sorry Miss Ivy, I mean no disrespect to you. Harley please help yourself to a box of any kind of cookie you like.”

 

“Thanks Miss Lucy” Harley said smiling.

 

“You’re welcome dear” Lucy said.

 

Harley grabbed a box of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and followed Lucy into the office. As they walked in there was a picture of several men on the screen.

 

“Izzat dem?” Harley asked with a mouthful of cookies.

 

“Yes” Lucy said.

 

“I don’t see any markings that identifies a gang” Selina said.

 

“I do” Batgirl said “look.”

 

She pointed to something on one of the men’s shirts. She zoomed in on it and showed a small umbrella.

 

“Penguin” Selina said.

 

“Great” Harley said “he already hates me.”

 

“Ok” Ivy said “Selina and I will go check out the Iceberg lounge. Batgirl, Penguin won’t want you anywhere near his place and we don’t want to arouse suspicion. So can you go check out what Penguin has been up to lately?”

 

“Sure thing” Batgirl said “I’ll let you know what I find out.”

 

“Take my car” Selina said “I’ll ride with Ivy.”

 

Batgirl nodded and walked outside.

 

“What about me?” Harley asked.

 

“You stay here and keep an eye on Lucy and her factory” Ivy said “we don’t want anything else to happen to her, do we?”

 

“No” Harley said “leave my hammer and shotgun before ya hit Pengy’s place.”

 

Ivy walked outside and came back inside with the sledge hammer and the shotgun and set them by the door, then she and Selina left. They got into the car and drove towards the Iceberg Lounge. They walked up to a side door only know about by villains. Ivy knocked and they waited. A small window in the door slid open and a pair of eyes looked out.

 

“Ah” a voice said “Poison Ivy and Catwoman, welcome.”

 

The window closed and the door opened. Ivy and Selina walked in and were led to a table.

 

“We need to see the Penguin” Ivy said.

 

“May I ask why?” The waiter asked.

 

“No you may not” Ivy replied “just get him.”

 

Ivy’s glare terrified him and he immediately left to get the Penguin.

 

Penguin walked over and asked “what can I do for you ladies?”

 

“Do you know anything about this?” Ivy asked handing him the picture of the girl being kidnapped.

 

“Should I?” He asked.

 

“Isn’t that your insignia on the shirts?” Ivy asked.

 

“Yes” he said “but if I were to commit a crime, why would I advertise that it was me? That would just be a calling card to the Bat. Besides, my gang hasn’t been sent out on a crime related job in months. They all work here now. I’ll show you my records and time sheets if you want.”

 

“No” Selina said “I’ll agree you’re not dumb enough to advertise when you commit a crime.”

 

“Is that all you wanted?” Penguin asked.

 

“No” Ivy said “I’d like a salad and a glass of red wine.”

 

“I’ll have the salmon and a glass of champagne” Selina said.

 

“I’ll put the order in” he said.

 

“Back to the old drawing board” Ivy said.

 

Meanwhile Back at the factory, Lucy and Harley were in the security office chatting.

 

“Harley” Lucy said “we have trouble.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Harley asked.

 

Lucy pointed to a monitor. Harley looked and saw ten men approaching.

 

“Stay here” Harley said.

 

She grabbed her hammer and walked out of the room and waited in the shadows near the door. The door was smashed open as several men walked in.

 

“HEY!” one of them yelled “we’re here to collect the first payment for your granddaughter.”

 

“That so?” A voice asked.

 

“Who said that?!” one of them yelled.

 

“Miss Lucy’s new security” Harley said as she stepped into view.

 

“Oh wow” one said sarcastically “a soccer mom is gonna stop us.”

 

“I ain’t a soccer mom” she said “I’m ya worst nightmare.”

 

“And just who are you?” he asked.

 

“Name’s Harley Quinn” she said “I’m givin’ ya one chance to leave.”

 

“No” he said “we’re here to collect a ten grand down payment.”

 

“OK” Harley said as she put the sledge hammer over her shoulder “we’ll do it the hard way.”

 

“Take her out Danny” one of them said.

 

A man rushed her. Harley swung the hammer at his ribs. There was a loud crack as he flew across the room from the impact of the hammer.

 

“Next” Harley said.

 

Five men charged her, she drew her revolver and shot all five of them. She put the revolver back in its holster and smiled. There were four left alive, they all just stared at her.

 

“You’ll haveta do bettah than that” Harley said.

 

Two of them ran behind her as the other two charged her. Harley smashed the skull of one of the men charging her. She hit the other in the knees causing him to fall, then she hit him in the chest with a sickening crack. Killing them both. She pulled the KABAR out of her boot as she spun around to face the other two. She gasped as she saw a large rack of cookies falling towards her. She tried to back up to get out of the way, but the rack fell on her from her stomach down. She fell and used her enhanced strength to try to catch it. It slowed the fall enough to stop the rack from crushing her, but it still pinned her down. Harley saw the two men approaching her. She threw her knife at one of them, hitting him in the throat. He fell and began gasping and making gargling sounds. The other man kept approaching her slowly, smiling. Harley reached under the rack and managed to pull her revolver out. The man jumped on the rack and kicked the gun out of her hand. Harley groaned at the extra weight and reached for her revolver, but it was just out of reach. The man smiled and put his foot on her throat. Harley grabbed his leg and broke it. Snapping both bones in his shin. He fell forward and wrapped his hands around her throat. Normally she could easily fight him off, but the weight of the rack on her and pain it caused weakened her. Suddenly they heard the sound of her revolver being cocked. They looked and saw Lucy pointing Harley’s revolver at the man.

 

“Get off of her!” She yelled.

 

“Or what grandma?” He asked “you won’t kill me.”

 

While he was distracted, Harley punched him in the face.

 

He put both hands over his nose and said “you broke my nose!”

 

Harley held her hand out towards Lucy and said “gun.”

 

Lucy ran over and put the gun in her hand. Harley shoved the barrel of the revolver under the man’s chin and pulled the trigger. He fell limply on top of her. Lucy ran over and dragged the body off of Harley. Harley began trying to push the rack off of her body, Lucy tried to help.

 

“I don’t think I can lift it” Lucy said.

 

“Get help” Harley groaned.

 

She reached under the rack and, after a minute, managed to get her cell phone out. She pushed number one on speed dial and handed it to Lucy. Lucy put it to her ear and waited.

 

Ivy’s voice came on the phone and said “hey Harl, it wasn’t the Penguin. We’re back to square one.”

 

“Miss Ivy” Lucy said “we were attacked. Harley managed to fight off the attackers, but she is trapped under a rack.”

 

“We’ll be right there!” Ivy said.

 

The call was cut off.

 

“They are on their way dear” Lucy said.

 

She sat next to Harley and held her hand while they waited. They heard a car engine roaring up and tires screeching. Ivy and Selina ran inside through the broken door. They saw the ten bodies, then they found Harley. Ivy called roots that broke through the floor and lifted the rack slightly. Selina grabbed Harley’s shoulders and pulled her out from underneath the rack. Ivy ran to her and began checking her over.

 

“No broken bones” Ivy said.

 

She took a small plastic case out of her pocket and took out a small pill.

 

“Can you swallow a pill right now?” Ivy asked.

 

“I think so” Harley said.

 

Ivy put the pill in her mouth and Harley forced herself to swallow it.

 

“What was that?” Lucy asked.

 

“A pill I created” Ivy said “it has several plant enzymes that speed the healing process tremendously. She already has enhanced healing so should be good as new in about an hour.”

 

“Thanks Red” Harley said.

 

“Shh” Ivy said “just rest Sweet Pea.”

 

“There is a couch in the break room” Lucy said.

 

Ivy picked Harley up and said “lead the way.”

 

Lucy led them to a large room with several tables and chairs and a couch with a TV and a refrigerator.

 

Ivy gently laid Harley on the couch and said “Just stay here and rest for a while.”

 

Lucy handed her the remote for the TV and then she left with Ivy and Selina.

 

“I feel terrible” Lucy said “I almost got Harley killed.”

 

“She’s a tough one” Ivy said “she will be fine. Don’t worry, we’re used to living dangerously.”

 

“We still need to get your granddaughter back” Selina said “and Harley won’t want to stop until we do. Especially after what just happened.”

 

Later that night, Batgirl came back and Harley was good as new, thanks to Ivy’s pill.

 

“No dice on Pengy, huh?” Harley asked.

 

“No” Ivy said.

 

“He’s clean” Batgirl said.

 

“Well, what now?” Harley asked.

 

“We wait and see what we can do tomorrow” Ivy said “we all need rest.”

 

“You are welcome to sleep here” Lucy said.

 

“That’s a good idea” Ivy said “we shouldn’t leave you unprotected right now.”

 

They all found a comfortable place and dozed off.

 

Ivy woke to the sound of gunfire, she sat up and looked around. There was gunfire coming from the area in front of them. Selina, Batgirl and Harley were hiding behind overturned racks. Batgirl was throwing bat-o-rangs while Harley was returning fire with two pistols. Ivy stood up and tried to find cover. She felt a burning pain and looked down. She looked down and saw that there was a bullet hole in her stomach. She dropped to her knees as her dark green blood began to pool.

 

“RED!” Harley yelled.

 

Ivy looked and saw Harley run out of cover and stand between Ivy and the shooters.

 

Harley began firing both pistols furiously as she yelled “YA WANT HER, YA GOTTA GO THROUGH ME!”

 

She took a bullet in her side but didn’t stop shooting. Ivy looked up in time to see Harley freeze and look down at her chest. Harley dropped her guns and fell backwards. Ivy looked and saw two bullet holes in the middle of Harley’s chest. Her blue eyes were empty and lifeless.

 

“Harley?” Ivy said as tears fell.

 

“Harley? Please Harley, wake up! HARLEY?! HARLEY DON’T GO!”

 

Her world began shaking and a distant voice began yelling “Red! Red wake up!”

 

Ivy’s eyes shot open and she sat up. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She looked in front of her and saw Harley, her blue eyes filled with concern and fear.

 

“It was a nightmare” Harley said “everything’s ok.”

 

Ivy grabbed Harley and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

Harley was surprised at first but returned the embrace, rubbed her back and said “Shh s’ok Red. What happened?”

 

“We were attacked by people with guns” Ivy said “I was shot in the stomach. You ran out of cover and stood between me and the shooters. You were shot defending me, but didn’t stop shooting. Then you were shot twice in the chest and you died. There was nothing I could do.”

 

She began crying.

 

“It’s ok” Harley said “I’m fine Red. It was just a bad dream.”

 

Ivy nodded and began to calm down, still holding Harley close. Harley held onto Ivy, now she knew how Ivy felt when she would comfort Harley after a nightmare. She began thinking about everything Ivy had said to her after her nightmare.

 

“It’s ok” Harley said “I’m right here and I ain’ goin’ anywhere. Hold onto me an’ cry as long as ya need to.”

 

Ivy smiled and said “it’s a little weird hearing _you_ say that for once.”

 

Eventually they both fell asleep. In the morning, they all met in the breakroom and had coffee and breakfast.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Harley asked.

 

“We need to find out what the umbrella means” Batgirl said.

 

“We should have known Penguin is too good at covering up his crimes to leave his insignia showing” Ivy said.

 

“Covah” Harley said “that’s it.”

 

“What?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Are you off your meds?” Selina asked.

 

“Eddie” Harley said “it’s a riddle. An umbrella covahs things, he used it to _covah_ his crime. He knew the police would go aftah the Pengy if they saw the umbrella.”

 

“It’s not a bad theory” Batgirl said “but we have no evidence. Just a hunch, and Harley’s hunch at that.”

 

“Hey!” Harley said.

 

“Not that that’s a bad thing” Batgirl said after seeing Ivy’s glare.

 

Harley took out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

 

“What are you doing?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Callin’ Eddie” Harley said as she put the phone to her ear.

 

The Riddler answered and said “Harley, it’s been a while.”

 

“Sure has Eddie” Harley said “have ya seen this big kidnappin’ story on the news?”

 

“Yes” he said “quite the riddle. Why do you ask?”

 

“I was wonderin’ if ya were gonna help solve the case” Harley said.

 

“Speaker” Batgirl whispered.

 

Harley quickly put it on speaker phone.

 

“I’ve considered it” Riddler said.

 

“How ‘bout that ransom demand, pretty high, huh?” Harley asked.

 

“Yes” he said “a million dollars is quite a demand.”

 

“How could ya know that?” Harley asked “they haven’t released the ransom amount to the public. Not even _you_ could find that out this quick.”

 

“How do you know about it?” He asked nervously.

 

“I’ve been asked to help” Harley said.

 

“Riddle me this” Riddler said “what is black and red in a box that everyone comes to see?”

 

“I don’t know” Harley said.

 

“Harley Quinn in her coffin” Riddler said “I am sorry Harley. I do like you, but you know too much.”

 

The call was cut off.

 

“Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea” Harley said as she put her phone away.

 

“Ya think?” Selina asked.

 

Half an hour later, they were back in the security office talking about a plan. Suddenly they heard the doors break open and people yelling.

 

“Stay here Lucy” Ivy said as she ran out the door with the others.

 

When they reached the main factory room. Several people began firing on them.

 

“Covah!” Harley yelled as she pushed a rack over and ducked behind it.

 

Selina and Batgirl did the same. Harley drew her .357 in her right hand and took out a hidden 9mm from the back of her belt in her left. She began firing both pistols at the people firing at them as Batgirl began throwing bat-o-rangs. Ivy froze, this was exactly like her dream.

 

“Red! Get to covah!” Harley yelled.

 

Ivy shook her head and ran for one of the racks. As she ran, a bullet grazed her stomach. A small scrape that barley needed a bandage. She froze, again remembering the dream. Harley looked back and saw her standing still as bullets flew around her. Harley took a breath and stood up and ran towards Ivy. Ivy’s eyes widened as she saw Harley running towards her. Harley reached out and wrapped left her arm around Ivy and kept running, dragging her along. She dove behind another rack with Ivy. She sat up and began firing again. Ivy was still frozen. Harley looked and saw the blood on Ivy’s shirt. She lifted up her shirt and looked at the wound.

 

“You’re fine Red” Harley said “it’s just a scratch.”

 

Ivy didn’t move or even blink.

 

Harley set her guns down, grabbed Ivy’s shoulders and began shaking her.

 

“Red! Snap out of it! We need ya!” She yelled.

 

Ivy simply blinked her eyes.

 

Harley gritted her teeth and yelled “PAMELA LILLIAN ISLEY! EARTH TO DOCTAH ISLEY! SNAP OUT OF IT RED!”

 

Ivy blinked and said “the dream is happening.”

 

“No it ain’t” Harley said “we’re changin’ the ending. We need plant help.”

 

Ivy nodded and roots began coming through the floor and cocooning the people shooting at them. Once the gunfire stopped, Harley reloaded her revolver and put it away. She eft the 9mm on the ground. She stood up and pulled Ivy to her feet.

 

“Are ya ok?” Harley asked.

 

Ivy immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and said “I was scared I was going to lose you.”

 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere” Harley said returning the embrace “now why don’t we go have a conversation with our new friends?”

 

Ivy let go and nodded.

 

“You do the talkin’ this time” Harley said.

 

“Ok” Ivy said.

 

They approached the people in the vines and Ivy approached the one in the front and said “Hello, did the Riddler send you?”

 

He just glared at her.

 

“Fine” Ivy said.

 

She leaned forward and kissed him.

 

She leaned back and asked “did the Riddler send you?”

 

“Yes ma’am” he said “we were told to kill Harley Quinn and any of her associates.”

 

“Did Riddler kidnap the girl for the ransom?” Ivy asked.

 

“Yes ma’am” he said.

 

“Where is the Riddler?” Ivy asked.

 

“At his office” he said “keeping in sight to have an alibi.”

 

“Thank you” Ivy said.

 

“Hey Red?” Harley said.

 

“Yes?” Ivy replied.

 

“If ya can do that kissy interrogation, why do ya let me put my revolver to their head or my knife to their throat to scare ‘em into talkin’?” Harley asked.

 

“Because I know you like doing it” Ivy said with a slight smile.

 

“Aw Red, ya’re the bestest friend a girl could ask for” Harley said as she hugged her.

 

“Let’s just go see the Riddler” Ivy said “but we can’t all go. Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on things.”

 

“You should definitely go” Batgirl said “you can take him down with your plants no problem.”

 

“I’m goin’” Harley said.

 

“Harley” Batgirl said “I think you should stay with-”

 

“No” Ivy interrupted “she’s going. I don’t know what we’re walking into and there is _nobody_ I’d rather have at my back in a fight than Harley Quinn.”

 

“Ya mean that Red?” Harley asked.

 

“Of course I do” Ivy said “go pick out a new gun from the Riddler’s friends over there.”

 

“Ok” Harley said as she skipped away.

 

“Now” Ivy said “who else is coming?”

 

“I’ll go” Batgirl said “someone has to go and make sure you don’t kill anyone.”

 

“If anybody shoots at us, I’m letting Harley shoot back” Ivy said.

 

She and Batgirl walked over to Harley and found her holding a rifle and looking it over.

 

“What did you find?” Ivy asked.

 

“A mini 14” Harley said “I don’t have one yet.”

 

“You do now” Ivy said “let’s go.”

 

They walked outside and got into Ivy’s car and she drove to the Riddler’s office building. Harley began slowly walking towards the door with the rifle raised. She slowly pushed the door open with the barrel of the rife and looked around. She motioned for Ivy and Batgirl to follow. They made their way through the building to Riddler’s office. Harley pushed the door to the main room open. Three men rushed her. She shot one in the knee, then hit him in the face with the stock of the rifle. He fell unconscious. She hit the second in the stomach with the rifle, then head butted him in the forehead. He fell next to the other one. Harley looked at the third and tossed her rifle up above his head. He reached up with both hands to catch it. When he did, Harley punched him in the face, hard. He fell on top of the other two men. The Riddler stepped out of his office and looked at the three men laying on the ground. He looked at Harley as Ivy and Batgirl walked in.

 

“That all ya got?” Harley asked.

 

The Riddler drew a dart gun and shot Ivy with it.

 

“What was that?” Harley asked glaring at him.

 

“Something I borrowed from Scarecrow” he said.

 

Another thug ran into the room and pointed a pistol at Ivy. Harley drew her revolver and shot him in the head. Due to the fear toxin, Ivy saw Harley as the Joker and the dead thug as Harley. Ivy tackled Harley and began punching her.

 

Harley put her arms up defensively and said “Red it’s me! It’s Harley!”

 

Batgirl rushed over and reached for her utility belt.

 

“Don’t hurt ‘er!” Harley said managing to block most of the punches “it’s Scarecrow’s fear toxin.”

 

Batgirl began searching her utility belt.

 

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HER LIFE! AND FOR ALL YOU DID TO HER!” Ivy yelled.

 

A vine came through the floor and wrapped tightly around Harley’s neck, cutting off her air supply. Harley grabbed the vine and began pulling on it, trying to get a breath. Unfortunately, that left her face unguarded. Ivy began punching her repeatedly. Harley began trying to push Ivy off of her and punch her back. Her arms moved slower and slower and the blows became weaker and weaker. Batgirl finally found what she was looking for, a syringe full of antidote for the fear toxin. She uncapped the needle and quickly used it on Ivy. Ivy blinked a few times then looked down.

 

“HARLEY!” She yelled.

 

The vine immediately uncoiled from Harley’s neck. Harley gasped and began breathing heavily.

 

“I’m so sorry” Ivy said as tears fell “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it.”

 

“I…know…Red” Harley panted “It wasn’t…your…fault. I’ll…be fine…get…Eddie.”

 

Ivy stood up and turned to face Riddler.

 

“I swore to her that I would never hurt her” Ivy said “YOU made me break that promise!”

 

The Riddler drew a pistol and pointed it at her. She flinched when she heard a gunshot. She looked down and didn’t see a bullet wound. She looked at the Riddler and saw him holding his hand in pain without the gun. Ivy looked at Batgirl, she shrugged. Ivy looked behind her and saw Harley still laying on the ground, pointing her revolver at the Riddler.

 

“Stick to…riddles” Harley said “leave the guns…to me.”

 

The Riddler stepped forward and swung his cane at Ivy. A vine shot through the floor and blocked the cane. An electric bat-o-rang hit him in the shoulder, stunning him. Vines came through the floor and tightly wrapped around his body.

 

“Where’s the girl?” Harley asked as she stood up.

 

“Are you ok?” Ivy asked.

 

“I’m fine” Harley said “don’t worry ‘bout it. I ain’t upset at ya.”

 

Ivy glared at the Riddler and said “she asked you a question, I suggest you answer it.”

 

“Or what?” The Riddler asked.

 

Harley put her revolver in its holster and pulled the KABAR out of her boot.

 

“If you kill me you will never find her” he said.

 

“Who said anything about killin’ ya?” Harley asked “I was thinkin’ about carvin’ a few question marks on ya. To match ya outfit.”

 

“You wouldn’t” Riddler said.

 

Harley walked over to him and ripped the sleeve off of his right arm between the vines. She raised the knife, but stopped.

 

She looked at Ivy and asked “would ya rather kiss ‘im, Red?”

 

“Nah” she said “go ahead.”

 

Harley nodded and continued.

 

As soon as the knife touched his skin, the Riddler said “ok, ok stop. She’s in the janitor’s closet down the hall.”

 

“Well, that was easy” Batgirl said.

 

“Wuss” Harley said “let’s go.”

 

They walked out of the room and began looking for the closet.

 

“I found it” Ivy called.

 

Harley and Batgirl ran to her. Batgirl carefully picked the lock and opened the door. They found the girl tied up on the floor. Harley pulled the knife out of her boot and took a step towards her. The girl whimpered and tried to move away.

 

“It’s ok” Harley said “we’re here to save ya. I’m jus’ gonna cut the rope, ok?”

 

The girl nodded. Harley knelt down carefully cut the ropes freeing the girl, then pulled the tape off of her mouth. She immediately hugged Harley’s neck and started crying.

 

Harley returned the hug and said “shhh s’ok now. We won’t let anyone else hurt ya.”

 

Harley put the knife in her boot and picked the girl up.

 

“What’s your name Sweetie?” Harley asked.

 

“Sarah” she said.

 

“Hi Sarah” she said “I’m Harley. Your Grandma sent me and my friends to save ya.” She walked out of the closet with the girl and said “this is Red, er Ivy and Batgirl. Girls, this is Sarah.”

 

“Hi Sarah” Ivy said.

 

“Hello” Batgirl said “let’s get you home.”

 

Sarah nodded. Harley carried her as Batgirl and Ivy followed. Two men ran out and blocked their path. Sarah gasped and hid her face in Harley’s shoulder.

 

Ivy pulled Harley’s revolver out of its holster, pointed it at them and said “back off!”

 

“Or what?” one of them asked “we know you don’t use guns. You won’t shoot us. And there aren’t any plants in the halls.”

 

Harley set Sarah down, she immediately ran and clung to Batgirl’s legs. Harley stepped forward and Ivy handed her the pistol.

 

Harley pointed the pistol at the men and said “She might not shoot ya, but I will. I’m gonna count to three. One…two-”

 

One of them ran away.

 

“Well” Harley said looking at the other one “you’re eithah real brave or real stupid.”

 

“I’m not scared of you blondie” he said.

 

“Three” Harley said as she pulled the trigger.

 

“Let’s go” Harley said as she put the revolver in the holster.

 

“M…Miss Harley?” Sarah said.

 

“Yes?” Harley replied.

 

“Is he dead?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yes” Harley answered “I’m sorry ya had to see that.”

 

“He was a very bad man, wasn’t he?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yeah he was, but he can’t hurt ya no more” Harley said “let’s getcha back to ya grandma, ok?”

 

“Ok” she said.

 

Sarah pulled the KABAR out of Harley’s boot.

 

“What are you doing?” Harley asked.

 

“I just want to hold it” Sarah said “so I can be brave like you.”

 

“Ok” Harley said “but be very careful, it’s really sharp.”

 

They began walking out of the building. Sarah held onto Harley’s knife and kept looking around.

 

“It’s ok” Harley said “I won’t let anyone else hurtcha, I promise.”

 

Sarah nodded and stayed close to her. They made it outside and headed to Ivy’s car and climbed in. Sarah put the knife back in its sheath in Harley’s boot. Ivy drove them back to the factory.

 

As they rode back, Sarah looked at Harley and asked “are you guys superheroes Miss Harley?”

 

“Well” Harley said “me and Red used to-”

 

“Yes” Batgirl interrupted “we’re heroes. Harley and Ivy are new to the hero business, but we are all heroes.”

 

She winked at Harley, Harley just smiled. When they pulled up to the factory, Ivy parked the car and they got out. Sarah ran inside as fast as she could. When the others got inside, Sarah and Lucy were hugging in the middle of the factory.

 

“Aww” Harley said “I’m all melty inside.”

 

Selina walked over to Harley, Ivy and Batgirl.

 

“Any trouble while we were gone?” Ivy asked.

 

“Nah” Selina said “other than Lucy asking how I thought you guys were doing a hundred times.”

 

Lucy walked over carrying Sarah and said “thank you, truly thank you, all of you.”

 

“You’re welcome” Batgirl said “how much is it going to cost to get your factory fixed and running again after the attacks?”

 

“I don’t know” Lucy said “why do you ask?”

 

“I know someone who might donate some money to help” Batgirl said.

 

“Don’t worry about it Dear” Lucy said “I’ve got plenty of money. Speaking of which, wait here.”

 

She walked into her office and came back with four envelopes and handed them to Batgirl and said “thank you again.”

 

Batgirl handed an envelope to Harley, Ivy and Selina.

 

“If ya need us, ya know how to reach us” Harley said.

 

“Thank you” Lucy said.

 

Sarah jumped out of Lucy’s arms and ran to Harley and hugged her thighs.

 

“Thank you” she said.

 

Harley handed Ivy her envelope, knelt down and hugged Sarah and said “you’re welcome.”

 

Sarah wrapped her arms around Harley’s neck and laid her head on Harley’s shoulder and said “I love you Miss Harley.”

 

A tear ran down Harley’s cheek as she smiled and said “I love ya too Sarah.”

 

Lucy walked over and placed her hand on Harley’s shoulder. Harley looked up at her.

 

Lucy smiled and said “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stop by from time to time to check on me and Sarah.”

 

“I’d like that” Harley said.

 

Sarah let go and stepped back.

 

Harley stood up and patted her head and said “we gotta go, I’ll come back an’ see ya though.”

 

“Ok” Sarah said.

 

They turned and walked outside.

 

“I’ve always heard you have a soft spot for kids, Harley” Batgirl said “but, that’s the first time I’ve seen it.”

 

“Yeah” Harley said “y’know what we need now?”

 

“What?” Ivy asked.

 

“Someone to light a cigar and say I love it when a plan comes togethah” Harley said smiling.

 

 


	5. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Task Force S has somehow gotten out. Harley, Ivy and Selina are captured and tortured by an unknown organization. Batgirl has to rescue them and get the Task Force back together and take down the people responsible.

Barbra Gordon was sitting in her apartment watching a movie, suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and read TFS Alpha.

 

She sighed, answered it and said “Batgirl here.”

 

“You are needed for a mission with Task Force S” Alpha said “we have a huge problem to deal with first.”

 

“What problem?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Word of the Task Force has somehow gotten out. Quinn, Isley and Kyle have been captured. We have approximate locations, but we need you to go in and rescue them. Time is critical so work fast.”

 

“I’m on it!” Batgirl said.

**24 hours earlier**

 

Harley’s eyes slowly opened, her head was throbbing. She tried to rub her temples to ease the pain, but she couldn’t move. She looked down and found herself strapped to a chair. She looked to her right and saw Ivy strapped to a chair with a strange headband around her head, over her temples. She looked to her left and saw Catwoman strapped to a chair too.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Harley asked.

 

Ivy’s eyes opened.

 

“Harl?” she said groggily.

 

“Red, y’ok?” Harley asked.

 

“I think so” Ivy said “but, whatever this thing on my head is blocking my communication with plants.”

 

There was a groan to their left. They looked and saw Selina coming to.

 

“Welcome back ladies” a distorted voice said as a window lit up in front of them “did you have a nice nap.”

 

“Who are you?” Ivy asked “what do you have against the Sirens?”

 

“The Sirens? Not much” the voice said “Task Force S? A lot. The only reason I didn’t grab the other brat is because she is always around the Bat. The closest allies you three have are sitting next to you.”

 

“How do ya know ‘bout Task Force S?” Harley asked.

 

“I have my ways” the voice said “just like I have my ways of getting rid of the three of you and making you suffer. I’m feeling generous so I will tell you that one of you will likely starve to death while being forced to watch what you love be tested and killed, another will most likely die from fumes and exposure while the other will meet their end via an old acquaintance.”

 

A gas began filling the room, Selina breathed the gas and quickly passed out again.

 

Harley and Ivy just glared at the window.

 

“You do know we’re immune to all toxins and poisons, right?” Ivy asked “that includes gasses and most sedatives.”

 

“Really?” The voice asked “are you immune to a metal pipe?”

 

Harley was hit in the back of the head, hard. Everything went black as she fell limp. Ivy was hit next, knocking her out.

 

Selina’s eyes slowly opened. She was tightly strapped to a wall in the back of what looked like a locker. She looked through a small opening in the front and saw a laboratory. There were several people in lab coats who were testing different chemicals and products on cats. She tried to yell to stop them, but there was what felt like a rag stuffed in her mouth and tape wrapped around her head. She screamed as loud as she could, but barely any sound came out. A tear ran down her cheek as a needle was inserted into a cat’s paw and a chemical was injected.

 

Ivy’s eyes fluttered open. She was tightly tied to chair in a closet. She could see through, what look like blinds, and saw a room with several beakers and test tubes. Two people walked in in lab coats, safety goggles and thick safety gloves. They placed several plants on a lab table and laid out several beakers of chemicals. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a herbicide testing facility. They poured one of the herbicides onto one of the plants. Ivy cringed, she could feel the plant’s pain. She yelled at them to stop, but the gag in her mouth kept her quiet. She cringed again as another herbicide was used.

 

Harley’s eyes opened as she shook her head. She tried to rub the lump on her head, but couldn’t move. Her wrists were tied together tightly behind her back and there was rope wrapped around her chest and arms, tightly pinning her arms to her torso and her ankles were tied together.

 

“What’s goin’ on?!” Harley yelled “Lemme go!”

 

She began struggling against the ropes. She looked around and saw that she was in an alley near a door with a ‘keep out’ sign on it.

 

“I feel like I’ve been here before” she thought to herself.

 

She heard a voice inside ask “who the hell is yelling out here?”

 

“No” Harley said as she began to struggle harder.

 

The door swung open and Harley gasped as the Joker looked down at her.

 

He cackled and said “it must be my birthday, somebody left me a present. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, Harleen. We’ll talk, laugh and bleed. Well, I’ll laugh and you’ll bleed.”

 

“How ‘bout ya untie me first?” Harley asked “so’s we can get reacquainted propah?”

 

The Joker cackled again and said “my dear Harleen, it is much easier to beat you into submission again if you are already tied up.”

 

He grabbed her by her pigtails and began dragging her inside.

 

“No!” Harley yelled “NO! RED! KITTY! SOMEBODY HELP!”

 

“Shut up!” The Joker yelled as he punched her in the forehead, disorientating her slightly.

 

He dragged her the rest of the way in and slammed the door behind him.

 

**Present time**

 

Batgirl arrived at the Task Force S main operation building on her motorcycle and walked inside.

 

Alpha met her near the front door and handed her a paper with three addresses written on it and said “these are the approximate locations of Quinn, Isley and Kyle.”

 

Batgirl looked at the paper and took out a small GPS from her utility belt and began typing in the addresses said “a medical research facility, that could be any of them. A plant and herbicide testing facility, Ivy obviously. Finally…oh no. That’s one of the Joker’s warehouses!”

 

“Go after Isley first” Alpha said “her powers will be the greatest help in-”

 

“I have to get Harley first” Batgirl said “I hate to leave Ivy in a herbicide plant, but Harley is at the Joker’s hide out! She’s in serious danger!”

 

She turned and ran out of the building. Alpha heard her motorcycle start and speed away.

 

“Good luck” he said as he walked back to his office.

 

Meanwhile, Harley was still tied up and now strapped to a pole in the Joker’s hideout. Both her eyes were blackened, her nose was broken and there was blood running out of the corner of her mouth.

 

“What do you say?” The Joker asked.

 

“Go to Hell” Harley said.

 

He punched her in the face and said “no! What do you say?”

 

“Drop dead” Harley said.

 

He punched her in the stomach and said “no! Last chance! Say you love me and that you’ll come back!”

 

“Come closer, Puddin’” Harley said quietly.

 

The Joker leaned in close to her.

 

Harley spit a mouthful of bloody saliva in his face and said “go screw yaself, ya Bastahd! I’ll nevah come back to ya!”

 

The Joker moved in closer and asked “is that your final answer?”

 

Harley head butted him and said “damn straight.”

 

The Joker stepped away and wiped the blood off of his face. He snapped his fingers and four henchmen appeared.

 

“Take care of her” the Joker said.

 

“What do you want us to do?” one of them asked.

 

The Joker cackled and said “anything you want!”

 

He walked away laughing. The henchmen approached her smiling. They heard the back door opened.

 

“What was that?” One of them asked.

 

“Must be Dan coming back” another said “he’ll have to wait his turn. First come, first served.”

 

“Oh, this oughta be good” Harley said.

 

“The little slut can’t wait” a henchmen said.

 

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with a bat-o-rang. He fell flat on his face as he lost consciousness. Batgirl charged forward. One of the henchmen swung at her, Batgirl dropped to her knees and slid under his fist. She jumped to her feet, pulled out a bladed bat-o-rang and sliced it down the pole Harley was strapped to. Harley leaned forward and Batgirl quickly cut the ropes holding Harley’s hands and arms, she knelt down and cut her legs free.

 

“Thanks Batsey” Harley said “shall we?”

 

One of the henchmen charged Batgirl with a baseball bat. Harley stepped towards him and stomped on his knee, breaking his leg. She grabbed the bat as he fell and yanked it out of his hand. Harley raised the bat and brought it down on the henchmen’s head.

 

She spun the bat around and said “I’ll take the ugly one.”

 

The henchmen began to back away.

 

“What’s th’ matter?” Harley asked “don’t wanna mess with little ol’ me when I ain’t tied up?”

 

The henchmen began to run away. Harley started to walk towards the Joker’s office.

 

“Harley we have to go” Batgirl said.

 

“In a minute” Harley said “ _he_ ’s right there and I’m finally gonna kill ‘im.”

 

“Ivy and Catwoman are being tortured as we speak” Batgirl said “we have to go. What’s more important, killing him or saving Ivy and Catwoman?”

 

Harley looked at the office door and gritted her teeth and said “fine” she took a pistol from one of the unconscious henchmen, put it in her belt and said “let’s go.”

 

“Come on” Batgirl said.

 

She ran outside to her motorcycle and got on. Harley climbed on behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Batgirl opened the throttle and sped towards the herbicide facility. Knowing she would have to go for Ivy first now that she had Harley. She pulled up to the building and parked the bike. Harley got off, checked the ammo in the pistol and put it back in her belt.

 

She put the bat over her shoulder and said “let’s go bust some skulls.”

 

“Only if we have to” Batgirl said “when we find whoever did this to you three, then you can bust skulls. Until then, leave the bat here.”

 

“Fine” Harley said “let’s just go get Red.”

 

She walked into the building with Batgirl following.

 

Harley walked up to the front desk and said “I need to know if any of your security cameras have been out recently.”

 

“I need to see ID for clearance” the receptionist said.

 

Batgirl saw Harley reach for the pistol.

 

She grabbed Harley’s wrist and stepped forward as she said “Batman sent me, she is here to help me.”

 

“Does she need medical attention?” the receptionist asked.

 

“I’m fine” Harley said “I’ve had worse.”

 

“She fell down a flight of stairs at the last building we stopped at” Batgirl said “now have there been any security camera failures?”

 

The receptionist typed something on the computer and said “yes, in lab 403. Take the elevator at the end of the hall to the fourth floor and it will be the first door on the right.”

 

“Thank you” Batgirl said as she dragged Harley towards the elevator.

 

Once they got inside, Harley looked in the mirrored door and set her nose straight again. Batgirl cringed at the cracking, popping noises as Harley set her broken nose.

 

“Why did you ask if any of the security cameras have been out?” Batgirl asked.

 

“How long have ya been a crime fighter?” Harley asked “when ya put a hostage in a building, ya cut the security cameras to help th’ odds a’ not gettin’ caught.”

 

The elevator stopped and they got out. Harley walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

 

She knocked and said “open up in there.”

 

There was no answer.

 

Harley knocked louder and said “hey! Open the door!”

 

“Please come back later” a voice answered “we will send a message to the receptionist when we are finished.”

 

Harley pounded her fist on the door and yelled “OPEN UP YA SONUVA BITCH!”

 

“Leave now or we will be forced to call security” the voice said.

 

Harley kicked the door open and walked inside as she drew her pistol and yelled “Ya’re officially on a coffee break! Get outta here!”

 

The two scientist ran from the room. Harley put the pistol away and looked around the room. When she saw the closet walked over to it and saw that the lock was broken. She tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. She grabbed a fire extinguisher off of the wall and used it to smash the door open. Ivy looked up at her, Harley could see the pain in her eyes. Harley immediately took the gag out of Ivy’s mouth and began untying her. She finished untying Ivy, took the headband off of her head and picked her up.

 

She looked at Batgirl and said “let’s get outta here. We need to get ‘er outside.”

 

Harley carried Ivy outside and sat her down in the grass in the sunlight. Ivy took deep breaths and simply sat still absorbing the sunlight.

 

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and said “thanks.”

 

“No problem” Harley said “now we need to go find Kitty, then we go kill whoevah did this.”

 

“Where’s Selina?” Ivy asked.

 

“I’ll show you” Batgirl said “but we can’t all fit on my motorcycle.”

 

“We can borrow a car” Harley said “we’ll bring it back, almost good as new.”

 

They walked into the parking lot. Harley walked over to a car and broke the driver’s side window with her elbow. She opened the door and hotwired the car. Ivy and Batgirl got into the car.

 

“Where we goin’?” Harley asked.

 

Batgirl buckled her seatbelt and told Harley the address. Harley put the car in gear and floored it. Ivy was giving directions to the address as Harley sped down the street and slid around corners. Batgirl was holding onto the seat so tight her knuckles were white. Harled stood on the break and skidded to a stop in front of the research building. She and Ivy jumped out and ran to the building. Batgirl slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She took a second to gather herself, then ran inside. She caught up to Harley and Ivy while they were checking rooms. Harley was about to open a door, she froze.

 

“What?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Shh” Harley said “listen.”

 

“What’s all that rattling in that locker? It’s been going on for the last hour.” A voice said. A few seconds later, the vice said “well lookey here, someone left a big cat for us to experiment on.”

 

Harley began trying to open the door, but the intricate lock was hard to open.

 

“You can’t experiment on a human” another voice said.

 

“She’s not human” the first voice said “don’t you know what she does for a living? She got my sister fired from a high paying job at a jewelry store after she robbed it.”

 

“Move over Harley” Batgirl said as she pulled out a lock pick.

 

She picked the lock and pushed the door open. A man in a lab coat was approaching Selina with a syringe and needle. Harley grabbed a scalpel off of a table approached the man walking towards Selina. The other scientist was cocooned in vines.

 

The man smiled as he put the needle against Selina’s arm and said “I’m not going to lie, I’m going to enjoy this. And it _will_ hurt.”

 

Selina’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh yes” he said “brace yourself.”

 

Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth from behind and he felt a scalpel gently slide across his throat. Just hard enough to break the skin, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

 

He heard a female voice with a New York accent say “y’know, it ain’t nice to poke a kitty with a needle or give ‘em poisons. ‘Specially one that’s friends with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.”

 

Ivy walked over and untied Selina while Harley held the scientist still. When Selina was free she began unwinding the tape from around her head and spit the rag out.

 

She walked over to the scientist that Harley was holding and said “let him go, Harley.”

 

Harley took the knife off of his throat and let go of him and stepped back.

 

Selina lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat and said “all the cats you experiment on are declawed. Let’s see how you deal with a cat with claws.”

 

Although she didn’t have her clawed gloves, she had her fingernails.

 

“This _will_ hurt” Selina said as she raked her nails across his eyes.

 

He screamed in pain and put his hands over his eyes. Selina punched him in the face, knocking him out.

 

“Ok” Harley said “we got the band back togethah, now we gear up and go aftah the sick, sadistic jerk who did this.”

 

“Who _did_ do this?” Ivy asked.

 

“Alpha knows” Batgirl said “so like Harley said, you three get yourselves cleaned up and get your gear and we’ll go talk to Alpha about who we go get and bring in.”

 

“By ‘bring in’ ya mean ‘kill in a horrible, gruesome way and bring ‘em in in plastic bags, right?” Harley asked.

 

“I’m not killing anybody” Batgirl said.

 

“Who said anything about _you_ killing them?” Ivy asked.

 

“Let’s finish this conversation later” Selina said “right now, I need hot shower and to sharpen my diamond tipped claws.”

 

“Let’s go then” Harley said “I hear my revolver and hammer callin’ me.”

 

They walked outside to the car and got in.

 

“Take me back to my bike, then go get ready” Batgirl said.

 

“Fine” Harley said.

 

She dropped Batgirl off at the herbicide facility and began driving towards their house.

 

“Wanna go in uniform this time?” Harley asked as they drove away “they want us, let’s give ‘em the real us.”

 

Batgirl got on her motorcycle and sped to the Task Force S main building. She walked in and went to Alpha’s office.

 

“Where is the person who did this?” She asked.

 

“Where are the others?” Alpha asked.

 

“They went home to clean up” Batgirl said “they shouldn’t go, they want blood. I said we need to find out who did this and bring them in, Harley asked if I meant bring them in in plastic bags. I want them alive so they can answer for this.”

 

“Very well” Alpha said as he wrote something down and handed her the paper “you’ll find them here. Although I highly recommend you wait for the others.”

 

“I’ll be fine” she said.

 

She ran to her bike and began riding to the address. She hid her bike in a clump of bushes and approached the building. She quietly pushed the door open and slipped inside. She came to a guard and silently knocked them out and hid the body. She continued down the hall. She heard several people approaching and quickly ducked into a side room and hid in the shadows. Three men with assault rifles walked by. She slipped back into the hallway and continued making her way towards the end of the hallway. She came to a large door and opened slowly and snuck inside. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the lights came on, revealing several dozen men standing around the room.

 

A man in a white suit with sunglasses stepped forward and said “hello, do you remember me?”

 

“Should I?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yes you should” he said “you and your task force destroyed my multibillion dollar cocaine business. Now you will be punished.”

 

He snapped his fingers and a dozen henchmen rushed her. She threw bat-o-rangs at two of them, knocking them out. She kicked another, then punched another. She pulled out a bola and threw it at a henchmen, trapping his arms at his sides. She jumped up and did a split kick, knocking two more out. She did a low sweeping kick, tripping two more of them. A henchmen snuck up behind her and quickly wrapped a rope around her neck and pulled it tight, cutting of her air supply. Another quickly dove at her and wrapped his arms around her legs, immobilizing them. Two more henchmen grabbed her arms.

 

“My, my, my” another said as he stepped in front of her “you certainly have a lot of spunk and fight in you” he took out a knife “but, you won’t for long.”

 

He raised the knife and gently ran it across her cheeks. The rope loosened. Batgirl quickly sucked cool, fresh air into her lungs. The rope immediately tightened again. Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang. Batgirl saw something flying through the air, then a knife embedded itself in the neck of the man in front of her.

 

“Ya oughta learn to have a little patience” she heard Harley say.

 

Everyone looked at the door. They were all stunned by the sight. Ivy was wearing a black, skin tight bodysuit that had green leaf patterns all over it. Selina was wearing her leather cat suit with the hood and goggles while holding her whip. Harley was wearing a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her right leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes and she was holding a twenty pound sledge hammer.

 

“GET THEM!” The drug lord yelled.

 

“Harley, pick your targets and take them out” Ivy said.

 

“Gladly” Harley said as she charged the group of henchmen.

 

“Selina get Batgirl” Ivy said.

 

“On it” Selina said as she rushed towards Batgirl.

 

“The big man is mine” Ivy said.

 

Batgirl watched as Selina ran towards her. She swung her whip at the man holding the rope, it wrapped around his neck. He let go of the rope and grabbed at the whip. Selina yanked the whip, pulling him down. She let go of the whip and charged the men holding Batgirl’s arms. She slashed one across the face with her claws. He yelled in pain and put both hands over his face. Selina raised her arms and slashed the other down his chest and stomach with both hands. He let go of Batgirl and fell. Selina grabbed the head of the man holding Batgirl’s legs and snapped his neck.

 

She grabbed her whip and said “just breathe for a minute, take it slow.”

 

She turned and saw Harley utterly demolishing the henchmen with the hammer, there were already over a dozen dead or unconscious on the ground.

 

“Save some for me Harley!” Selina yelled as she ran into the fight.

 

Batgirl took a second to catch her breath as she looked at the unconscious and dead men laying around her. Selina and Harley were making quick work of the henchmen while Ivy was taking out the drug lord’s personal security and backing him into a corner. Batgirl saw movement and saw a man raise a rifle and point it at her. She gasped, suddenly Selina’s whip wrapped around the barrel of the rifle and yanked it out of the man’s hands as Harley’s hammer smashed into his stomach. Selina quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Harley quickly drew her revolver and pointed it at Selina and pulled the trigger. Selina felt the bullet whiz by her head, a second later a henchmen fell next to her. He was clutching a knife and had a bullet hole in his head. Harley spun the revolver around her finger and put it back in the holster.

 

“Thanks” Selina said.

 

“Don’t mention it” Harley said.

 

They looked around and saw all of the henchmen were dead or unconscious, except for one who was staring at them with his mouth open.

 

“Ya want this one Batsey?” Harley asked.

 

Batgirl nodded and ran towards the henchmen. She jumped up and kicked him in the face.

 

“It’s up to Red now” Harley said.

 

A few minutes later the drug lord was thrown towards them. There was a vine around his neck and his hands were tied behind him with thorn covered vines. Selina held out her index finger and put her claw against his jugular vein. Harley drew her revolver and pointed it at his head. Ivy walked over and held her hand out and closed it slightly, causing the vine around his neck to tighten slightly. Batgirl closed her eyes and looked away. When she didn’t hear anything, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head back towards them. All three of them were looking at her.

 

“Your call” Harley said.

 

“What?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Do you want him alive or dead?” Selina asked.

 

“You are seriously leaving it up to me?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yes” Ivy said “as bad as we want to kill him, tear him into tiny pieces and feed him to my plants, Harley’s hyenas and Selina’s cats, we all owe you for saving us. So we all agreed to leave the final decision up to you.”

 

Batgirl thought, she had never had to make a decision like this before. Part of her knew she should let the courts decide what happened to him, but another part knew he deserved to die for what he had done.

 

She walked over and asked “can…can I see your revolver Harley?”

 

Harley raised an eyebrow, but handed it to her. Batgirl opened the chambers and took out all of the bullets except one.

 

She closed and spun the chambers and said “all of you take a chance, it’s a big decision so we’ll let fate decide. Fair?”

 

“Fair” Harley said.

 

“Fair” Selina said.

 

Ivy nodded. Batgirl handed Harley the revolver. Harley pulled the hammer back, pointed it at the drug lord’s head and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. Harley handed the pistol to Ivy. She spun the chambers and aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, again there was a click. Ivy handed the gun to Selina. She spun the chambers and aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and the drug lord’s body immediately went limp.

 

“It’s done” Batgirl said “just promise you’ll never tell Batman about this.”

 

“Don’t worry” Selina said “we’re good at keeping secrets.”

 

Selina handed Harley the pistol and Batgirl handed her the bullets. Harley reloaded the pistol and out it back in its holster.

 

“I could use a drink” Batgirl said.

 

“Sounds good to me” Harley said.

 

“I’m in” Selina said.

 

“Why not?” Ivy said “what do we do about this mess though?”

 

“Call Alpha and let him deal with it” Batgirl said.

 

“You’re coming around” Selina said.

 

They walked outside and closed the entrance door. Harley, Ivy and Selina got into Ivy’s car and Batgirl got her motorcycle. Ivy drove to a bar with Batgirl following. They walked in and sat at a table.

 

A waitress walked over and said “wow, we have celebrities in the house. What’ll it be ladies?”

 

“Red wine” Ivy said.

 

“Beer” Harley said.

 

“Whiskey sour” Selina said.

 

“A martini” Batgirl said.

 

When the drinks came, Batgirl lifted her glass and said “to Task Force S.”

 

Ivy and Selina raised their glasses as Harley raised her bottle.

 

“Task Force S” they said in unison.

 

“Hey” Selina said “isn’t it girls’ night tonight?”

 

Harley took out her phone, looked at it and said “yup, sure is.”

 

“Girls’ night?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yeah” Harley said “one Saturday a month the three of us get together and just hang out. Movies, snacks and alcohol and occasionally games.”

 

“I see” Batgirl said “you guys have fun.”

 

She finished her drink and stood up.

 

“Ya wanna join us?” Harley asked.

 

“What?” Batgirl asked.

 

“She asked if you want to come hang out with us tonight” Ivy said.

 

“You three are inviting me to your girls’ night?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Yes” Selina said.

 

“I…I’d love to” Batgirl said smiling.

 

“Great” Harley said “it’s Kitty’s turn to host, right?”

 

“I think so” Selina said.

 

“Should I bring anything?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Your pajamas, chips or snacks and a movie if ya want.”

 

“I’ll be there” Batgirl said “thanks for inviting me.”

 

“No problem” Harley said.

 

“Be at my place around seven” Selina said.

 

Batgirl arrived at Selina’s apartment at six forty-five, still in her costume, holding a bag. She knocked on the door.

 

Selina opened the door and said “hey, come on in.”

 

Batgirl resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Selina’s pajamas. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with yellow cat eyes on the front and purple cotton shorts with ‘MEOW’ printed on the back. They walked in and Batgirl saw Harley laying on the couch. She expected Harley’s pajamas to be tight and revealing like her costumes. Instead, she had a black tank top and baggy red pajama pants with her diamond pattern on the leg. Ivy walked in in an oversized green tee shirt and black shorts.

 

“Where can I change?” Batgirl asked.

 

“The bathroom is down the hall to the right” Selina said.

 

“Thanks” Batgirl said.

 

She went into the bathroom and came back out in a pink button up pajama shirt and matching pink pajama pants. She was still wearing her cowl and mask.

 

“Will ya lose the mask?” Harley asked.

 

“But then you will know my secret identity” Batgirl said.

 

“You know ours” Ivy said “it’s not like we’ll use it against you. Harl and I have gone straight, remember?”

 

“An’ I’m pretty sure Kitty already knows” Harley said “she’s datin’ B man aftah all.”

 

Barbra sighed and took the cowl off.

 

“There” Harley said “ain’t that more comfortable?”

 

“Yeah, it is” Barbra said “you can call me Babs, by the way.”

 

Selina walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine, three glasses and a bottle of beer. She handed Harley the beer and poured three glasses of wine. Ivy put a movie in and they all began to relax.

 

“So this is what you three do in your spare time?” Barbra asked as she took a sip of wine.

 

“Sometimes” Ivy said “usually I’m working in my greenhouse or just hanging out with Harl.”

 

“When Red is in her greenhouse I usually watch TV or mess with my guns or go shopping” Harley said.

 

“I just hang around my apartment with my cats or spend time with Batman or Bruce Wayne” Selina said.

 

“I still can’t believe ya’re datin’ both a’ them” Harley said.

 

“Eh” Selina said “it’s easier than you think.”

 

“How ‘bout you, Babs?” Harley asked “what’re ya usually up to?”

 

“I like to mess with computers and gadgets” Barbra said “aside from the patrols.”

 

Harley finished her beer and laid her head back on the couch.

 

“I brought chips” Barbra said “I have jalapeño and cheddar for Harley.”

 

They heard light snoring and looked at Harley. She was asleep on the couch.

 

Selina rolled her eyes and said “less than two hours into girls’ night and she’s asleep.”

 

“Give her half an hour” Ivy said smiling “she cat naps after long days like this.”

 

Ivy turned the TV down slightly and they kept watching. Suddenly, Harley began yelling in her sleep.

 

“PLEASE PUDDIN’! PLEASE DON’T HIT ME ANYMORE!” She screamed “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! STOP MISTAH J! PLEASE STOP!”

 

Barbra sat still in shock as Ivy and Selina both jumped up and began trying to wake Harley up. Ivy began shaking her as Selina grabbed her hand.

 

Harley’s eyes shot open and she sat up and yelled “PLEASE DON’T HIT ME ANYMORE!”

 

“Shhh shhh” Ivy said as she wrapped Harley in a hug “it’s ok Sweet Pea, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe, you’re with Red now.”

 

“Kitty too” Selina said.

 

Harley began crying as she returned Ivy’s embrace. Selina put her hands on Harley’s shoulders. Harley began to calm down and Ivy wiped her tears away.

 

“Are you ok?” Barbra asked as she walked over.

 

Harley nodded and said “the nightmares come a lot less often, but they still come.”

 

Ivy and Selina kept comforting Harley and holding her while Barbra just watched.

 

Harley finally sat back against the couch and said “I’m ok, thanks” she looked at Selina “Kitty, can I have anothah beer, please?”

 

Selina smiled warmly and said “I told you, you don’t have to ask. Just help yourself.”

 

“I’ll get it for you” Barbra said.

 

She walked to the fridge and got a bottle of beer and brought it to Harley. She opened it and took a drink.

 

“Sorry for spoilin’ girls’ night” Harley said.

 

“You didn’t spoil anything” Ivy said “it’s still girls’ night. I vote a Disney movie for Harley next.”

 

“I agree” Selina said.

 

“Ok” Barbra said.

 

Selina put ‘Beauty and the Beast’ in. Barbra gave Harley the chips. While the movie played, Barbra thought back to all the times she had teased or berated Harley because of the Joker and their relationship. One that stood out in her mind was the helicopter ride after their first mission with Task Force S.

 

“Harley?” Barbra said.

 

“Hmm?” Harley said with a mouthful of chips as she looked at her.

 

“I’m sorry about all the time I teased you about your relationship about the Joker” Barbra said.

 

“It’s fine” Harley said “ya ain’t the only one. Ya are one of the only ones to apologize.”

 

Harley smiled and winked. After a few more hours, Harley was back to her normal happy, bubbly self like the nightmare never happened. After two bottles of wine and four beers Selina suggested truth or dare.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Barbra slurred.

 

“’Course it is” Harley slurred “it’s a tradition.”

 

“Ok” Selina slurred “truth or dare, Harley?”

 

“Hmmm…dare” Harley slurred smiling.

 

Selina smiled.

 

*I’m ending it here, you’ll have to use your imagination for the rest of the truth or dare game.


End file.
